


Accidental Incidentals

by RougeKnox



Category: Girls (TV), Hungry Hearts (2014), Logan Lucky (2017), Paterson (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adam Driver Smut, Dom Adam Sackler, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeKnox/pseuds/RougeKnox
Summary: Cosette Fiala moves back to New York on a new job venture, with the chaos going on in her life she meets a more chaotic person, Adam Sackle; the boyfriend of one of her best friends Hannah Horvath, the oblivious Hannah not sensing the connection between the two most important people in her life are making. As their friends and family warn the two about the harm they could potentially cause Hannah sometimes fate can't separate two souls.
Relationships: Adam Driver & You, Adam Driver/You, Adam Sackler/Original Character(s), Adam Sackler/Original Female Character(s), Adam Sackler/Reader, Hannah Horvath/Adam Sackler, Jessa Johansson/Adam Sackler, Marnie Michaels/Shoshanna Shapiro
Kudos: 3





	1. When Sackler met Sally

Stepping out of the cab the art studio was bright, you could hear the muffling voices coming from inside the building suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist seeing the tint of blonde hair appearing from my peripheral vision my best friend Jessa wrapped her arm around me putting her head on my shoulder She was my absolute sister, she was my person, my blood, my confidante. "It'll be fun." She twirled in front of me holding both of my hands out in front of me, she jutted out her bottom lip her kimono falling off her shoulders. I groaned as she laughed putting her arm in my walking into the studio, the walls were white-covered in lights. "What's this party for?" I ask leaning into Jessa she puts her lips close to my ash brown hair. "Hannah got her book deal, her and Adam decided to have a party for the release." She answered me. I saw a short woman with short hair, and bangs standing by her a gargantuan man with long dark hair, he had a mustache and goatee this was Hannah, and her boyfriend, Adam. "Cosette!, Jessa!" Hannah shrieked running over her brown heeled boots scooting as she drags Adam beside her running to me, and Jessa. Stabling herself after running Hannah knocks into me hugging me tightly, as Adam was smiling watching his girlfriend, Jessa puts her arm back into the crook of my elbow. "Adam this is Cosette Fiala, Cosette this is Adam Sackler." She gleefully introduces me. Adam's eyes going wide when he makes eye contact with me. He hesitantly puts his hand out as I shake his hand lightly, looking at him. "So you're the famous Adam?" I question him, he looks down at me his eyes vacant as he nods before saying "Yeah..I guess." His preternatural tone lingering in the air, as he didn't move from the handshake before Hannah turned her head telling him to stand back up. I looked at Jessa, my eyebrows raised. I hear Hannah's name being called as she grabs Adam's arm running towards the person "Enjoy the party guys!" she calls from behind us. Adam looking back at me, as Jessa turns to me to look at him. "What is his problem?" I ask Jessa, as her hand squeezes around my bicep she laughs putting her face close to me. "I guess he's mesmerized by your beauty." She said sardonically, Adam Sackler was one weird man. We mingled around the party finding Shoshanna in the corner, I had recently moved back from California after accepting a new job at the MET as an archivist for the museum she hugged me admiring how good you looked in your baby blue silk-wrapped dress with a deep-V showing a little cleavage on top, you were in ankle-strapped heels. I did look like a goddess which I've noticed some glances, but Adam Sackler's was the one who stood out. It was downright creepy honestly, how he stared at me.

I watched him, and Hannah huddled in a corner as Adam looked at me asking questions. "What does she do?" "She's a museum archiver or curator.." Hannah waves her hand oblivious to her boyfriend's sudden interest. "Where is she from?" he asks, Hannah still oblivious sipping her drink she answers. "She's from Oregon, or Washington somewhere cold, gloomy, and wet, but her parents are European french, from a country with fancy cheese." She replies dancing to the techno music, Adam kept looking back at me trying to find more details. "So she's smart?" He retorts looking down his head slightly tilted. Hannah nods sipping more of her drink. "She got her Ph.D. in some field, she's working at the MET, that's why she moved back." Adam soaking in the details looks over at me, again. I didn't notice laughing with Jessa, and Marnie I glance back at him and smile softly. I was so mysterious to him, you were defiantly the prettiest girl in the room, even before Marnie. "She's SO pretty, you know in college she never dated she was so busy working on school, she had hookups but nobody really stuck." Hannah exaggerated, letting out more details of the production of the alcohol hit her brain. Adam looked back at Hannah. "Are you okay?" He asks her, she blinks. Adam knew his girlfriend didn't handle alcohol well. Hannah began to slouch as he grabbed her walking towards the door I ran dragging my feet hitting the push-door, as I stumbled out Adam turned looking at me as I move around to help balance her he watches my arm go underneath Hannah.

Jessa, and Marnie still talking with Shoshanna they didn't notice I had walked out helping Adam with an inebriated Hannah. "She could never hold her alcohol well." I say to him, Adam looks down at me his eyes wide before nodding. "Hannah was telling me that you went to school here." Adam's voice pensive not knowing how to handle how you were so beautiful, he was so close to me that he could smell me, floral but sweet. I smelt so good. "I did before starting my masters," I replied, walking down the sidewalk the lights beaming not the sidewalk creating a ray of light in a circle filling up the pavement. Adam glanced at me. "Where did you go for your masters?" He asked informatively. "Stanford." I answer pushing Hannah's hair back. She leaned her head back. "I'm gonna puke." She whined. Quickly we both released from her touch, I pushed Hannah's hair back into a makeshift ponytail with my hand catching baby-hairs as she puked on the edge of the opening of an alleyway. "You're a good friend." He says with a stifled laugh. "I can't deal with body fluids, especially stomach bile, and rosé." He observes as I rubbed Hannah's back with my free hand. "I see worse stuff every day." I joke Adam's eyes went bright, intrigued. "Like what?" he asks, interested now. "We got a lot of Japanese erotic art dating back to the 1600s, it's so beautiful but you'd have to wonder what was going on through the minds of those artists during that dynasty." I impart, Adam starts laughing. "I would love to see that, what is the art called?" He questions again as I wipe Hannah's mouth with her jacket sleeve. "Shunga...if you are interested I could show you in the archives." I mention. "If Hannah is okay with it of course." I avow. Adam nodded viciously. "I would love to see it, and she'll be fine.." He said before lifting her body like it was a ragdoll placing her on his shoulders.

I walk back to Hannah's apartment watching Adam climb the stairs reaching the door, he opens it before motioning towards the bedroom. "Grab a pillow and blanket." I obeyed, walking to the bedroom grabbing a pillow and blanket before passing Adam towering over me in the door frame with Hannah still on his shoulders. I put the pillow, and blanket on the floor in front of the bedroom before backing up, watching him bend down putting a passed-out Hannah on the floor. He turned to look at me. "Thank you." He smiled. Before awkwardly standing there staring at me, before walking to the kitchen, I follow him as he stands looking for food in the cabinets. "Do you want anything? We have..." He stated before walking to the refrigerator opening it, slamming it shut before cursing to himself. "Fuckin' Marnie!" He said under his breath. "It's fine Adam. I'm okay really." I put my hands up. He nodded, before pulling the chair back sitting in it. "Should I go?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I don't want to be the one to take care of her if she wakes up puking." He urged. "Aren't you suppose to do that?" He looks at me his eyes wide his fingertips scratching the tabletop. "Cosette. No, I'm her boyfriend, not her caretaker." He responds assertively. I let out a laugh. "That's in the job description, Adam." I convey, he points his thumb to the bedroom. "You sleep in the bed, I sleep on the couch, or whatever you're comfortable with." He shrugs off the statement I made. I nod, walking towards the door opening it his head turned watching me over his shoulder walk to the bedroom. "Good night." I wave. He turns his torso. "Goodnight Cosette." He nods. Around 7 am I walked out wearing one of Hannah's shirts since she decided to puke on the silk dress at 3 am, you had on a black lacy thong, Hannah sat at the table you put a hand on her head and kissed the top. "How are you feeling?" I ask, stepping on my tiptoes, as Adam popped up walking into the kitchen his eyes averted on my ass. He had never seen a well-rounded ass in his life, again Hannah being oblivious as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Why did you let me drink so much?" She groaned at Adam, who was staring at me as I moved my hand to the coffee mug and placed it in front of her. Adam shook his head. "I told you to take it easy did you listen?" He said pulling out the chair sitting down, I handed him the coffee before I grabbed a yogurt eating it opening the cabinet drawer from below throwing it in the trash. "Cose.." Hannah started I turned to look at her as Adam's eyes followed me the entire time. "Yeah Han?" I asked her eyes looking at me smiling her teeth smiling from her thin lips. "Where are your parents from again?" She asks. "Mom is French, my father is Czech." I respond Hannah turning to hit Adam's arm. "I was correct." she put her hand out gesturing to me. "That's why she's so soft and pretty..then she's so rude to men." Adam laughs at Hannah's dialogue. Adam was so handsome, even when he was sitting he was massive, he had a mole on the right side of his face above his mustache. His hair was disheveled, he sat shirtless in boxer briefs. "I'm not rude.." I leaned my head down shaking it. "You threw a flower vase at Daniel Hornby when he tried serenading you in the dorm, you chunked it outside the window hitting him." Hannah laughed as she disclosed the information. "He did it every Saturday.." I scoffed, Hannah squirmed. "Daniel Hornby was the captain of the lacrosse team at Oberlin. He was hot." Hannah put her hands up as an exaggeration. "Hannah.." I shook my head. "Oh yeah, I forgot you like men who look like George Clooney." she pointed laughing, Adam's smile faded as my face wilted. Hannah had slept with my boyfriend in my last few years of college. Adam looked at Hannah, let it go I kept telling myself. "I have to go home," I said softly walking to the bathroom getting my dress from the bathtub.

I took off the shirt placing it in the hamper, as Adam barged in my dress open before I wrapped it. "I'm sorry." He said, I furrowed my brows looking up at him. "It's fine." I said thinking he meant barging in the bathroom. "No, I mean thank you for last night. Helping." He muttered. I nodded. "Anytime." I say looking at the puke stain in the middle of my torso. "Can you smell me?" I asked, the acidic smell coming from the stain. Wafting the scent towards him, he nodded laughing pushing me back. I snickered. "God! Fuck you!" He yelled laughing pointing at me.

Walking out of the apartment, I hailed a cab when I looked back up Adam was looking out the window his finger prying through the window blinds waving two fingers from the other hand I put my hand up waving back smiling.


	2. Archiving Interests

Walking into the Met that morning New York was cold I wore a black long coat with silver buttons, with a black turtleneck, black pants, and burgundy loafers, I put my coat in the backrooms' coatrack, I started working on the Da Vinci paintings, suddenly appearing in my peripheral vision my coworker Anne stood awkwardly I turned my head looking at her expression, anxiousness covered her face her arms behind her back. "Yes?" I ask, she stood lanky with ginger hair and glasses. "Someone is here to see you." Her voice high-pitched, childlike. "Who?" I ask putting my hands on my knees getting up. My hair was in a ponytail, my long bangs curtaining my face. I walked by her, walking through the archives. "A man, he didn't tell me his name." she replied. I pushed open the door walking past the museum receptionist I wave, before looking to see Adam standing in front of me wearing a dark jacket, a plain blue shirt, and jeans with boots. I walk swiftly to him. "Adam, what are you?" I ask he puts his arms out as I hugged him hello. He pulled back extending his arms out his hands on each side of my arms. "I took your offer, I'm here to see the art you were talking about." He dictated. My mouth went into an O remembering the conversation. "You came all this way out of Brooklyn to see erotic Japanese art?" my tone intrigued, his mouth formed into a smile. "Well, yeah I was interested." He laughed. "Well, c'mon." I motion him to walk by me. We push through the doors entering the fluorescent lighting hallway into the tall archive filing cabinets. "How's Hannah? Jessa told me she has a bit of writer's block." starting the conversation. He looks down at me, his face plastered in no emotion. "She's having one of her OCD breaks." He mumbled. In college Hannah had bad OCD she would do things in eighths. Talk in eighths, walk Jessa and I had to force her in a shower because she was scared. "Is she okay?" I questioned. He nodded. "She's fine, you know the stress of the book, and her publisher just asked her for another book by next fall." His voice boomed over the empty room. I opened the drawer and pulled out the infamous painting of the octopus giving cunnilingus to a geisha. I looked down admiring it. "That's.." He laughed. I looked at him. "It's amazing." He finished. "The Japanese are so talented, all the art they make whether it be erotic or emaki, the classic Japanese art. It's so beautiful." I said zoning out looking at the detail of the painting. "Jessa told me Hannah slept with your boyfriend your senior year." Adam let out, while still looking at me I put the painting in the slot looking up at him crossing my arms. "She did, and I forgave her." I nodded, his large brown eyes darted to mine. "How can you forgive her?" He shakes his head. "Because I love her." I swallow watching him put his hand on the back of his neck scratching it. "I have a crazy sister, so during thanksgiving, she got jealous she cut all of my clothes into scraps one semester, and Hannah bought me a ticket to come to stay with her in Michigan." I opened up the other drawer pulling out another painting showing a samurai and geisha. "I get that." Adam laughs looking at me still admiring the paintings. "I have a sister too, she's insane like psychopathic.." He breathed out. I look up at him his face down looking at the paintings. "We have that in common." he ended. "So, why did you just decide to come to see me?" I finally say putting the last painting in the slot. His expression dulled. "I-" he stammered thinking of an answer. "The paintings-" He finished I nodded, closing the drawer turning to him. "Does Hannah know you're here?" I ask he looks down at me his eyes glinted. "She doesn't care." He responded. Even though Hannah did betray me, I couldn't Jessa told me the struggles she went through from not hearing from Adam after they hooked up every other week, and when he finally confessed his feelings Hannah got scared. "What do you do?" I ask him. His eyes round, probably never heard that from Hannah who was so self-absorbed. "..I do a lot of things, I want to be an actor." He replied I locked the filing cabinet before turning around. "Have you got any roles yet?" I ask looking up at him as he stared down at me. "No, I just do community theater right now." He puts his hands in his back pockets as we walk down the long hallway. I smile looking up at him. "I'd like to see you act." "Really?" He laughs. I nod "Of course, the sharing of the occupations." I say putting my arms out.

As we walk out of the archives, we were standing in front of the glass doors. "I'll see you for dinner then," Adam responded, he invited me over for dinner with him and Hannah. I nod before he leans down to give me a hug again. "Thank you." He says before pulling away. I didn't know why he was thanking me but I felt he needed the conversation we had. I pulled back, patting his shoulders. "You're welcome." I put an eyebrow up not understanding still. "I really enjoy talking to you." He smiled, scratching the back of his head. "I usually don't talk like this, I don't usually talk to Hannah like this." He admitted as his mouth twitched. I scanned his expression. He just needed someone he needed someone to talk to. Jessa told me Adam was psychotic somewhat, very weird which in the first impression he is. He's socially awkward, he has no sense of privacy but he was decent today. "I had a nice time Adam." I admit, which I did we basically had the same life growing up our sisters and our parents who didn't really care what we were doing. He walks out turning to me through the glass his hand in his back pocket waving with the other. I gave a small wave back laughing at him.

The skyline shone in bright lights, my head leaning against the cold window going back to Brooklyn, I ran up the stair knocking on the door as Hannah yelled its open. I turned the knob while walking in taking off my coat Adam, and she stood as he looked over at me a smile grew as I smiled back Hannah ran to me trying to pick up my 5'8 frame off the ground. "OOoo! Hannah!" I laughed hitting her shoulders. She put me down, before turning putting her hands on her knees out of breath from the short-term extinguished activity. "Adam invited me to dinner." I gestured my hand towards him, she nods pulling my arm to the table as I look at Adam standing awkwardly picking his fingers. "So, I have a guy I want you to meet." She cooed holding my hands, I shake my head. "I can't date.." I laughed. She jutted out her bottom lip whining. "What's his name." I groaned putting my head back. "Brice." She said, I contorted my face. "What is it with you trying to hook me up with guys who sound like their mothers were apart of the daughters of the American revolution." I stated, Adam stifled a laugh in the background. Hannah turned her head over her shoulder looking at Adam smiling back at me her snaggletooth prominent. "He's nice, I met him outside of Bruce's he works on Wallstreet." Hannah started before I put my hand up. "No way I am not having cocaine sniffed off my ass crack." I shook my head. "He's a hedge fund manager." She stopped her head to the side awaiting my reaction. "No." I popped my mouth. Adam laughing at Hannah's trial. The door knocked as Jessa walked in putting her hand up in greetings before running to me placing kisses all over my face. She sat on my lap her arm around my neck. "How is my baguette doing?" She faked a French accent. "Our dear Hannah is trying to set me up with a blind date." I say before Jessa boomed in laughter. "Hannah, my darling every time you try to make a blind date happen with Cose ends up leaving in the middle of the date." Adam laughs stepping up touching the back of Hannah's chair. "What? You leave?" He asks. Jessa looks at me, and at him seeing his eyes sparkling as he talked to me she turns her head her lips on my ear. "He isn't trying to hide that look." She whispers. I shake my head. "The last time I was here Hannah sent me on a date with a lawyer from manhattan he was high on mushrooms and coke, so I walked out when he was talking." I tell Adam, he lowers his head, shakes it while he laughs. I look at Jessa and back at Hannah, who was shaking her head rolling her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes cause I came back here mortified, and pissed at you!" I scoffed. "I thought he was nice, I can't set you up with anyone I know cause they're either gay or in the same circle as Adam and you deserve a man with a job as yours." She laughed, my eyes went past her to Adam's smile fading his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed looking away. "Adam told me he works at the community theater who knows he might end up on broadway one day." I determine as he looks up back at me smiling. "It's still not Broadway though." Hannah retorts. "Hannah don't say that." I whisper shaking my head, Jessa squeezing my side. I start pushing Jessa off me. "Jessa will you come with me to the bathroom." I ordered. She got up, as I grabbed her hand trailing her to the bathroom I shut the door locking it before turning around to face her eyes pacing me. "What is wrong with you?" she laughs I put my hand on my forehead. "Adam showed up to my work today, and we had a deep conversation like a heart to heart about our childhood, adulthood everything." I admit. Her eyebrows rose as her eyes went round. "Adam, demented ADAM." She put her fingers together pointing at me. "did something happen?" She asked I shook my head. "No, defiantly not. But, he mentioned about Hannah sleeping with Powell." I admitted she smiled widely. "He likes you!" She harshly whispered. I shook my head. "He does not!" I denied it. She nodded vigorously. "Don't tell Hannah." I point at her chest my arm behind me holding the knob to go back out. "She doesn't know?" She whispered in her British accent I shook my head. "He just showed up, he told me she was going through her OCD episode again." I warned she shook her head. "I think this is so weird." she roughly says I agree before walking out.

As the night went on we ate pasta and drank wine before Jessa and I decided to go back to our apartment. "Goodnight my love." I say the wine hitting my head kissing Hannah's cheeks, as Jessa's hands on each side of my arm. "I love you." I say in her ear, she smiles, as Adam follows me to the door as he opened it. "Hey." I smile up at him. He chuckles looking down at me. Jessa looking at the interaction. I pace his face looking down at me. "I'll see you later, thank you." He smiles. I nod before he leans his head out watching me walk down the stairs when Jessa and I got out to the sidewalk she wraps her arm around me putting her face in me. "If Hannah wasn't there he would try and fuck you, or carry you to the courthouse." She remarked I groaned. "He doesn't like me!" I barked at her she laughs as I turn my head to see his fingers through the window blinds again watching me. I turn back before Jessa notices, as we got into the cab headed to our apartment. 


	3. Old Wounds

The trees in Brooklyn were waving the wind coming from the city was warm, and breezy I wore jeans, a cropped light sweater with flats Jessa was wearing a peasant dress flowing off of her in heels we walked arm in arm. She leaned over looking at me straight in the face. "So did you go on the date with Brice?" she emphasized his name, I shook my head. "No." I scowled. I laughed, my hair was down in blowout waves.

"I can't just date anymore, I'm busy I work from 6 am I come home at 10 early 9 if traffic hasn't hit." I shook my head. Jessa scoffed. "Just screw your brains out." She replied, I looked at her. I shook my head and patted her arm with my hand. "I don't think I want to have sex," I questioned, the tone sounding like a long question she stopped walking as I jerked I looked at her. "No SEX?" She yelled, I shh'd her. "Cosette." She leaned her head to look at me. "I don't have to have sex. I'm busy, I'm stressed.." I continued. "If you're stressed that's a perfect opportunity to have sex." She responds. She cranes her neck her eyes squinted. "Is this about...do you like...??" She pried I turned and started walking the opposite way of her she ran her heels hitting the concrete hard. "Cose!" She yelled. I turned blinking my eyes at her. "What Jessa?" I was annoyed, I knew she was gonna assume it was because of Adam, but I didn't like Adam. Adam was Hannah's and I couldn't do that. "No." I ended, she put her arm around mine again her head on my shoulder. "I wasn't trying to make you angry." She apologized. "I don't like Adam like that, we're just friends," I said my other hand out, she looked up at me through her eyelashes. "He looks at you when you enter a room like you're the food source he needs, Hannah doesn't even exist if you're in the same room." She tells me I shook my head. "He loves Hannah."

We walked in front of Greenpoint coffee to seeing Adam and Hannah sitting Adam sitting there quietly as Hannah kept talking. "Look who it is." Jessa whispered, I looked down watching her as she started laughing, I started laughing. "Stop!" I stifled. "Cose! Jessa!" Hannah yelled Jessa covered her mouth seeing Adam look at me still laughing. We walked over i went around the table to kiss the corner of her mouth putting my hand on Adam's shoulder squeezing it he nodded smiling at me. "Sit! Sit!" She urged I looked at Jessa. "We actually have to be going somewhere." Jessa lied for me. I walked back overlooking back at Hannah calling for us. "Stop by tonight!" She called out Jessa put out her hand waving it as we walked past. "What did you do to him?" She screeched as we were a few blocks away. "What do you mean?" I laughed unlocking the door to our brown house. The brown house was the typical Brooklyn brown house, it was old on the outside but inside the stairs coming up to the loft-style apartment the terracotta fireplace down below in the conversation-pit type living room the wall-length windows beaming in the sun shining on the fur carper to the small staircase with the fake plants on the side, the sofa laid out it was a 70's styles lot and on the platform laid out a kitchen with a big skylight. Upstair were mine and Jessa's rooms. I threw my bag over the half wall to the chair in the corner in the pit. "He is always staring at you." She nodded I shook my head. "I think he enjoys that I listen to him." I answer her raising an eyebrow walking to the kitchen to open the fridge getting the sparkling water. "Are we going to Hannah's tonight?" I ask. She yells from the downstairs platform the music radiating over the record player "Yes!" replying I walk upstairs to take a shower. I walked downstairs wearing a square neck white dress with sandals Jessa turned a smirk appearing on her face. "Now you're asking for him to just stare at you with his X-ray eyes." She joked I shook my head. "It's the only thing that's comfortable, I don't wanna wear pants!" I groaned.

In the golden hour of New York, we walked down the block to Hannah's I opened the door walking up, as we heard the shouting from the other side of the door. "You knew I was excited about that audition you never listen to me!" Adam yelled. Jessa put her finger on her lip indicating to be quiet. "I was listening..I just assumed you.." Hannah phased off. "Assumed what? This is exactly what happens all the time!" He boomed. "I was listening Adam!" Hannah whined. "Fuck! Fuck!" He yelled back. "I know that this is complicated but we can work it out." Hannah screeched at him. "I'm sick of trying to work it out!" He answered. "I'm sorry Adam!" Hannah cried suddenly the door opened on us as Adam peered down at me. He positioned his body back in pointing at me. "Just so you know.." He yelled his hand out making a pointer finger. "I can't stop thinking about your best friend, yeah but I won't do anything because we both love you so much that we're willing to be unhappy so you won't take it personally!" Adam admitted Jessa covered her mouth as I looked at her, Hannah's eyes fighting back tears her mouth open. "Jessa?" She croaked pointing at Jessa. Adam shook his head. "No you dumb cunt! Cosette! I've loved her the minute I laid my eyes on her. She listens to me, she understands me!" Adam pointed to himself Hannah hit his chest. Adam looked at me in the eyes before taking long, fast strides down the stair slamming the doors open to go on the sidewalk. Jessa nudged me to go talk to him. I shook my head, and finally, I ran down the stairs opening the door walking to Adam his hands on top of his hair. "Adam." I announced he jumped back. "Fuck!" He groaned he looked at me. I shook my head oblivious. "You're with Hannah." I said, he turned briskly. "That doesn't matter, every time I see you I want to know where you go, what you do. I want to sit and talk in bed with you about my day because I know you'll listen to me you'll banter to me!" He said laughing, I shook my head denying it. "I can't do that to Hannah," I say my tone strangled. He walked in my face pointing at me. "She doesn't care about anyone but herself! She betrayed you!" he yelled before hitting his head. "I'm so fucking stupid!" He muttering. I shook my head. "Adam, I like you I feel the same way I can't be like her in this context." I protested I try to pull his arms down suddenly he presses his lips against mine he pulled his head back, his arms around my waist. I pace his bright eyes before I put my hands around his head pulling him back to me. Our lips fighting for dominance as his hands roamed my back. "God!" I moaned in his lips trying to push him back. I turned trying to walk away from him he grabbed my wrist turning me around. I shook my head, my stomach contracting to look up at him. I put my other hand up and over my lips feeling his beard. All the emotions hit me at once and I jumped on him kissing him. He pulled back smiling at me. "We can't tell her what happened," I say. He nodded. "I need to break up with her." He quietly said the tone gruffly. I shook my head. "Don't do it because of me." I say, his eyes following mine. "Because if this goes wrong you'll blame me when we have one fight about something archaic and stupid." I swallowed he shook his head his hands on each side of my hips. "I never will do that with you." He whispered. Somehow I believed him, after seeing the outburst. I pushed his hands away. "As much as I want to touch you, and kiss you, and do domestic things but also want to be completely vile with you in bed. We can't." I looked up at him my eyes wide. He glared at me his eyebrows knitted together. I pointed at the door with my thumb. "We should probably- or I should." I said he walked me to the door. "Of course." He said. Jessa was at the top of the stairs she saw in the door window him grabbing my hips pulling me into a kiss she covered her mouth and tried to hide a screech. "Adam!" I warned, he pulled back. Before awkwardly backing up walking to his apartment I turned watching him look behind him. I opened the door as Jessa ran down holding my hands. "I saw it!!!" She whispered roughly. I shook my head looking down at the floor and back to her. "We kissed..a bunch and he told me he was going to break up with her." I questioned. Jessa put her hands up in an I can't believe this is happening. "So you two.." She exclaimed. I nodded covering my mouth. "I told you." She cockily said.

We walked back up to the apartment to Hannah holding a pillow on her couch her knees up as I walked around. She was watching me. "Was I not good enough?" she asks, I looked at Jessa as she puts her hand on Hannah's shoulder. "No, just sometimes men.." She trailed before reminiscing stopping the sentence. "I had no idea he felt that way." I concluded. Hannah's scowl made a mark on me. "Why does he anyway?" she yelled. "He came to my work to look at a few paintings but we just talked about our childhood, and then I saw him at Greenpoint we sat and talked nothing happened." I concur. She nodded. "Where is he?" She asked, and before that, we heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs Jessa's eyes turned wide and Adam walked into the apartment. "I have a serious question." He walked his hand up. "Okay, Adam." Hannah questioned. "Do you really think it was working out between us?" he stood straight, his face hard showing no emotion. Hannah looked at him her eyes welling up in tears. "I know it was getting rough, and we were so happy before the release party, and all of the sudden.." She phased off. Adam shook his head terror overtook his face. "It's before even that. You're a narcissist Hannah, you don't think about anyone but yourself! You don't know me, I've known Cosette for 3 months and she knows more about me than my own parents!" Adam yells pointing at me. "And she does nothing but to try and be there for you, to gain your attention to be your friend!" Jessa's eyes wide looking at me, and back at Adam. Hannah looked at me. "Did you guys fuck?" she moved her fingers between the both of us. "No!" Adam growled his hands balled up his face shaking. "I communicate to her without using sex as an outlet!" Hannah's neck went into her body. "I love you, Adam, I'll try harder to make it more about you. Please, Adam." Adam looked at me, and back at Hannah. Shaking his head his hands started flailing. "I'm out." He hit his thighs. "Adam!" Hannah yelled. He pointed at her. "I give you chances, and chances. You will never change. We're breaking up for good." He said through his teeth. "Is it because of Cosette?" Hannah finally asked recognition dawned on her face. I look at Hannah, my eyes wide. Adam shook his head. "It's because of you." He said looking down before marching out of the apartment again. 


	4. Complication Situation

It's been two weeks since the breakup at Hannah's apartment, I kept going through my head of the situation that happened and I've been keeping a low profile the only friend I've seen was Jessa who would come into my bedroom to snuggle when I could sleep at 3 am, and tonight it was one of those.

My room was white with fake plants coming from the ceiling, the pink curtain creating a sheen onto the lifted bed which I happened to be laid down on sitting in silk short and tank top pajama set. I felt the bed indent from weight before Jessa laid behind me putting her arm around my waist. Her cheek on mine. "Hannah will be alright." She assured me her British tone ringing in my ear. I looked at my bedside table the contents on it, a lamp, a picture of me, Jessa, Shoshanna, Hannah, and Marnie hung, and a book that on top had a wine glass. "I feel so bad." I answer. "She did the same thing to you, but she slept with him. You didn't sleep with him you just talked to him like a normal human being." Jessa beamed. I looked over my shoulder at her as she pets my hair. "I really like him." I said turning to face her. She smiles, nodding her smile wide. "I know." She remarked, her lips closing in a purse nodding. "I can't do that to Hannah." I repeated for the hundredth time Jessa moaned pulling her head back. "It doesn't matter if you guys have a spark why should Hannah be the one to extinguish it?" Jessa laughs shaking her head. I laid on my back looking at the ceiling and back at her. "I-" I shook my head. "Can we go get milkshakes?" I ask Jessa got up flapping her hands for me to get up, I roll out, putting on the flat sandals with straps on the feet. I grabbed my bad putting it on my shoulder as we walked out. It was around 9 pm the sky wasn't all the way black it was blue, we walked down the street until I saw a tall figure in the distance walking this way, we hit the ice cream shop as we turned I felt hands grab me as a deep voice boomed. "Hey!" Adam exclaimed, Jessa, standing behind me looking up at Adam's expression his face lit up. "Jesus fucking christ don't touch me!" I protest. He put his hands up apologizing. I paced his eyes in anticipation, he just stared at me towering over me awkwardly "Okay, well." I turned the knob he put his hand over mine as I pulled it away. "No, no. We should talk." He queried looking down at me. I blinked watching his reaction drop when I said "We most certainly should not." I inquired back. He leaned against the building. "We should." Jessa touched the small of my back. "You stay out here talk about whatever, and I'll go get the milkshakes." She recommended. I nodded, she walked in as I stood in front of Adam. "We can't see each other,'" I insisted, his jaw set his wide eyes following trying to read my expression. "I don't want to do that." He shook his head. I scoffed at him. He leaned down gesturing towards himself. "We both know there's something here, You know it!" he proposed. "NO!" I yell back. "So, we have to talk about it!" He glared at me. I shake my head putting my arms around my body. "NO!" I repeat back putting my hand up. Adam leans his head so we could be eye level. "Why not?" He positions his body so his hands go behind his back. "Adam! Because of Hannah!" I put both of my hands out pointing towards him. "She doesn't want to be with me, anymore." He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. She's been my friend since freshmen year of college." I look at him putting his hand in his pocket. I just remembered I was wearing a silk pajama set my breasts were beaming against the cloth. 'We're friends." He starts to say he puts his hand out gesturing. "Yeah.." I agree. "So, why can't we be together as, uh friends?" he closes his eyes for a second gesturing towards the door. I raise my eyebrows. "That's not a good idea." I shake my head at him. "So we can't even be friends?" He asks. I lean my head back letting out a moan. "We are friends." I gesture to him and myself. "But, this can't happen right now." He nods agreeing. The corners of his mouth turned up.

Jessa walked out holding two milkshakes. I grabbed the cup, as Jessa looked at me reading my expression. "Adam." She greeted him, Adam awkwardly gives a wave before trying to kiss my cheek but instead, he pecks my lips his hand on my arm. "I'll see you later." He announces. Before turning to walk down the street again still turning to look at me. Jessa moved her face into mine trying to get information. "I told him I couldn't." She grabbed me. "Why not? Hannah is going to get over him! She probably has another beau now!" She positioned her hands up as we walked back to our apartment.

The following week, I kept playing the conversation in my head I wanted to talk to Adam, so I walked to Adam's apartment wearing a cropped button-down sweater, with mom jeans, and clogs. I walked up the stairs my hair pushed back to the side, some pieces framing my face. I knocked on the door, a woman opened the door. She stood tall, thin, she had a pinched nose big blue eyes. "Who are you?" She asked. I was frozen, I saw Adam walk around the corner after saying. "Baby who is it?" before looking up at me. He observed my face. "Cose.." He whispered. I shook my head. "Who is she?" I ask pointing at her. "Mimi-Rose." He looked down. I nodded. "I'm an idiot for coming here." I nodded before turning walking away. "Cose!" He yelled out the door. "I'm sorry." He shook his head at her trying to follow me. "Cose!" He yelled as I ran out onto the pavement hailing a cab as it stopped he stood watching me run to the taxi. I put my fingers underneath the door handle. "Cosette..please." He croaked yelling across the street I looked down tears filling up in my eyes. I told the cab driver my address, as I walked out I went into our apartment. I walked up looking down at Jessa. "He has a girlfriend.." I cried walking down to the below platform. She opened her arms on the couch for me to lay in, as she brushed my hair I started sobbing. "What happened?" She asked her lips on my forehead comforting me. "I was ready to tell him how I felt, so I went to his apartment and a woman opened the door." I started, Jessa patted my arm. "Could've she just been a friend?" She inquired. I shook my head telling her how he called her baby, and her name was Mimi-Rose which Jessa then made fun of. "Did he do anything when you left?" she asked. I nodded. "He chased after me calling my name, but I got into a cab." I stated. She nodded. She rubbed my back. "He loves you." she whispered. "He doesn't love me." I shake my head. She puts her lips on my head. "He does." She agreed.

I went to bed early, in the morning I got up and wore grey sweat pants, a white cropped tank top, I had 15 missed calls from Adam from the last few days. I wore a thick flannel shirt jacket which was grey and white, my socks rolled over my pants. I turned from the refrigerator to Adam standing in front of me. I grabbed my chest. "Adam! How did you get in here?!" I yelled, scared. He stood his hands in fist his face went poker-faced. "You didn't return my calls." He fixated on my reaction my shirt going down my shoulder. "You have a girlfriend." I explained. "That doesn't matter, we're friends!" He yelled. I shook my head, laughing at him. "You just left, no response no nothing. I wanted to explain!" he testified shifting himself I shook my head. "You don't need to explain." I finally deemed it. He shook his head. "But I do." He whispered moving towards me. "Don't come closer." my throat tightened pointing at him Jessa sat on the top of the stairs watching her eyes peeking over the top. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I went to your apartment to tell you I was ready, to tell you I wanted you. I want to wake up beside you, and learn your little quirks but also don't want to go a day without seeing you." I admitted. "I want you!" I sobbed, he stood as he pressed his lips together putting his hand down his face. A tear rolled down my face. "Fuck! Fuck! You didn't want to do this and I tried to move on from it, and you show up.." He hit the credenza. He rushed towards me."I realized i wanted to be with you!" I sobbed, he looked at my reaction he pressed his lips together "I broke up with her." He admitted. I followed his eyes. "Really?" I questioned him. He nodded. "She was just using me, I was just being played.." He looked at me his hand went on my cheek his thumb went on my cheekbone. "All I wanted you to say was that." He smiled looking down at me. He leaned down to kiss me pulling my body to him as I laughed I grabbed his shirt from his chest. I peeled back from him. As I looked at Jessa dancing at the top of the stairs. He looked at my eyes as I smiled looking at her. "What?" He watched my expression before he turned around to see Jessa pumping her arms in the air excited. "Our biggest fan." I gestured to her. Adam let out a laugh, as Jessa stopped, pushing her blonde hair back. "Sorry, I've been waiting for this for so long!" She laughed her hands covering her mouth she removed her mouth again to let out a laugh as Adam's arm went around my neck pulling me in to kiss him again. Jessa squealing before I looked at her as she put her hands out moving to the stairs. I hugged him my arms around his neck. He buried his face in my neck. I pulled back. "I-" I looked at him. He shook his head. "We keep this lowkey, only Jessa knows." I pointed at him. He kisses me in response. 


	5. Flip Flop

Jessa stood in the kitchen with me her hands flat on the kitchen island. "Are you mentally ill Cosette?" She asked me motioning her other hand around her head. "No." I turned to put the cut onion on the stove, my phone buzzing with Adam's name popped up. "No." I pointed the knife at her she grabbed it and answered as I heard the voice on the speaker. "Adam?" Jessa answered. Adam took a long pause before answering. "Jessa?" Adam questioned I mouthed. "Hang up!" She shook her head putting it off the speaker, as he talked. "She's here." She told him. I turned off the stove as she yelled in the window beside the staircase I walked over watching Adam stand in front of my house his back facing us. "Jessa..." I warned. "I'm sorry this needs to be done." She said covering the phone. "C'mon." She said. As he turned opening the door walking up. His large steps filling up the foyer. I stood looking at Jessa as she walks putting my phone on the credenza. I watch his long hair around his face, he was wearing a button-down shirt, dark jeans, and tied up boots. I was wearing white biker shorts, a matching cropped tank top, and an olive oversized denim shirt. His expression closed up, he sized me up I pushed my hair back. "Jessa, and Marnie, and Shoshanna all told me you were busy with work." He inquired out the information I glanced at the ceiling before looking back at him crossing my arms. "I was busy with work." I nodded a vein popped out in his neck leering at me. "You haven't been returning my texts or calls. You tell me you want me finally and then toss me aside." His tone rough. I scratched my head. I shrugged my face screwed up. "Why the fuck have you been avoiding me?!" He puts his hands out. "Because..because of Hannah!" I admit. He turns to put his hands in his face. He turned back around his hands up in fists. "If she were in your position she wouldn't do this, she'd throw herself at me flaunting me in front of your face!" he yelled. I paced his eyes putting my hands up. Jessa stood on the last to first step putting her hand over her mouth. I watched his reaction waiting for me to respond. "I'm not trying to use you as a toy, I haven't dated in such a long time, Adam." I finally answered. "I don't want to hide with you." I looked up at him. "We don't have to hide." He said walking closer he touched my waist inside the shirt. I pulled him back his brows furrowing. I looked at Jessa and turned to grab my phone I texted Hannah.

_Rice and Riches? On me x_

I watched her type.

_Yes! See you at 7!_

I turned my phone to show Adam and Jessa. "I'm meeting her at rice and riches." I looked up at Adam who was already smiling. Hannah told Jessa last week she wanted to talk but didn't have the courage to talk to me. I looked at the clock and it said 6:30. "I..have to go like right now." I pointed down looking frantically for my shoes. "You're going like that?" Jessa asked. I shook my head running into the laundry room taking off my shirt and pants I put on the tie front sweater which showed my mid-drift I ran out my mom's jeans unbuttoned as Adam stood on the first step admiring the conversation pit. "She decorated everything she just puts little accents I enjoy." Jessa laughed she hit his arm. "She's doing this for you. If you fuck it up, I swear to god I will find you.." I heard I jumped buttoning my pants. "Jess!" I laughed shaking my head she put her hand out. "I'm just warning him!" she smiled looking at my outfit. "The wind moves a direction and you're flashing all of Brooklyn." She joked. Adam looked at me. "You look great as always." He assured. I put my sandals on running to Jessa I kissed her cheek. Before I grabbed Adam's arm. I grabbed my purse as I ran out.

Walking into rice and riches the anxiety overfilled me, she smiled at me as I walked in. She was wearing a 70's style print blouse with a skirt and wedges. "Hey!" She hugged me, as I stood in line. We started talking about her book deal, and how she was tired of being asked by major magazines to write articles the annoyance rose in me as I watched her mouth move sitting down she droned on and on about her, as I thought about Adam. My face probably looked annoyed. "Are we okay?" She finally asked, I nodded eating my Oreogasm rice pudding. Nothing's going on between us except we haven't talked since your boyfriend told you he'd rather be with me instead of you. I wanted to say besides I just picked up the spoon and smiled. "Why wouldn't we be?" my brow furrowed. "Jessa told me you wanted to talk, so I'm here talking catering to your needs as always." I proposed she looked at me. "We definitely have things to talk about." she rose the spoon into her mouth. "About what?" I finally ask. She looks me dead in the eye and says. "Adam." She swallows. "Okay, and.." I start to say. "He professed his love for you while we were breaking up I think that's something we need to speak about." She peers at me. I shake my head. "Nothing is going on." I insist. Oblivious as she can be she looks at me. "Why are you acting like this?" She adds observing my behavior. "I'm not acting like anything," I admit looking at her mouth slightly agape as I take another bite. "You're usually so nice, you're acting cold. Like a bitch." She said as I looked back up at her. "I'm fine." I stifled a laugh. She got up pointing at me. "Somethings going on I know you!" She proclaims I shake my head as she pushes the door open, she comes back in standing straight her face in mine. "He'll come back to me he always does." She paces my eyes trying to find vulnerability. The corner of my mouth went up into a smirk. "Nothing is going on between Adam, and I." I tell her again before she scoffs and walks out. I took a cab home giving the money to the guy above the seat telling him to keep the change. I opened the door throwing my bag over the half wall as Adam starts walking up the platform. I look at him. "Hey." I whisper. He smiles, chuckling. "Hey." His tone crooned. I was shaking, I breathed out a shaky breath. I put my hands in a clutch positioning them to myself. "I want you." I told him my eyes turning red from crying. His head craned looking down at me. "I wanted this for a long time, I think subconsciously too ever since I first saw you. I had a gut feeling I belonged to you." I croaked at him tears falling down my face. "The first time I saw you, it felt I had found you again like I was looking for you my entire life." Adam looked at me. I looked at him with tears in my eyes sobbing. "Kiss me." I implored. He walked up the next step, and brought me to him he kissed me hard his hands going over my body I felt my stomach seize wanting him so badly. I fumbled my fingers around the waistband of his pants he moaned against my lips as I took my hand down his pants finding his semi-hard dick in my hand. I grabbed his hand going into the pit I turned kissing him taking off my pants throwing them in the armchair. I took off the sweater looking at him admiring me. I took the underwear off sitting on him naked as he was too. I wrapped my arms around his neck my fingers in his hair as he put himself inside of me. I moaned against his lips, as he slowly started inside me, we were making love he kissed my breasts, in between them to my neck and back to my mouth. "Put my on the.." I waved he lightly put my down his arm above me and beside me balancing himself. He started stroking again as I grabbed his chest leaning my head back. Suddenly he fell on me. "Ow." he exclaimed, as I stifled a laugh he was smiling down at me. I was so wet I didn't even notice how enormous how big his dick was, and how loud the noise we're making from the wetness of my vagina and his slamming cock into me. I did notice how my fluids were going all over the cushion of the couch. I kissed him watching his reaction as I started to orgasm, he grabbed my face kissing me hard.

I laid on his chest watching his eyes overlooking the windows looking up into the street. I looked up at him, he grabbed my hand interlocking our fingers together pulling them up to his lips kissing my fingers. I got up gathering our clothes as we made our way up the stairs going into my bedroom. I opened the door and closed it. He turned looking at me. "Hannah told me you'd always go back to her." I swallowed looking up as his mouth twitched he shook his head. "I don't want her. I want you." A line appeared in the middle of his brow. I walked to the other side of the bed. Getting in Adam followed, we laid down looking at each other. "We were talking and I was getting annoyed how she was making it all about herself, she asked if I was ok but I wasn't she was pissing me off she called me a bitch." I turned my head back over to look at him his arm was across me. Adam looked at me his cheek hitting the pillow. "Hannah..."He groaned getting on top of me I smiled at him looking down at him I reached up pushing the hair out of his face. He kissed me all over my face. His huge smile gleamed down. I put my head back laughing he kissed me again before falling kissing me. In the morning I heard my door open and Adam holding me Jessa walked over to me as she silently clapped. "Did you guys fuck?" she whispered. I nodded. "Hello Jessa," Adam said his morning voice low, and scratchy, I covered my mouth to cover my laugh she jumped as I looked over as Adam looked at her, I laughed again. She kissed my hairline before running back out silently closing the door. I turned his arms around my body pulling me closer to him. "Good morning." he kissed me. I put on a robe as Adam put back on the clothes he had. We walked out of the bedroom walking down the stairs. We turned the corner into the kitchen. Jessa stood drinking a pressed juice. "So tell me was it rough was it soft." She smiled leaning over her arms on the counter. I shook my head as Adam nodded. "It was middle." He blurted I looked at him my mouth open as Jessa laughed. I hit his chest. He laughed looking down at me smiling he wrapped his arms around me kissing my cheek. 


	6. How many neighbors?

Brooklyn was bright this morning next to the bodega Adam, and I strolled hand in hand before he had to go to his play. We stood on the ramp standing close to each other he looked down at me. We stood close to the wall. "Are you okay?" he asked. I stood by him wearing a low-cut white button-up, and flare jeans my hair half-up half-down. I put the heel of my boot on the wall. "Why are you asking me that? Isn't this your day?" I nudged him he looked down at me. "I'm okay, I'm ready." He nudged me back. My sleeves were rolled up, I touched his hand as he wrapped his hand around mine he rubbed his thumb against my knuckles. "For everything though?" I inquired. I looked over at him his lips went into a thin line, his jaw clenching. "Everything?" His head leaned down, his brows drew together. "They may see us tonight, together, everyone is coming." I quaked. He put his hand out. "I haven't even thought about that. I act, we leave if people see us, people see us." He put out the cigarette, looking down at me his expression observatory. He put his hand behind him pushing himself off the wall looking at me. He craned his head in my face leaning his head left and right playing before kissing me. "Break a leg baby." I said on his lips. "Stand on the fire escape." He said putting his hand out as I grabbed it walking up the ramp to the sidewalk. "I'll see you later." He told me goodbye as I went back home. I walked in to see Jessa and Shoshanna standing in the pit. "Shosh!" I hugged her. "Are you going to go see the new play?" She asked. "I am," I answer Jessa looking at me her eyebrows raised. "So what's up?" I cross my arms Shoshanna looked at me. "So, Hannah totally said you acted like a bitch towards her the other night." Shosh reported. I shook my head. "I was not acting like a bitch, she wouldn't stop talking about herself so I just stopped replying." I waved my hand. Shosh's face went into recognition. "Didn't Adam confess his love for you?" she added Jessa hesitated before chiming in. "They're just friends." She responded. Shosh nodded so obliviously. "I think it's so romantic that he just did that right in front of you." Shosh smiled, I sat looking up at her. "You do?" She moved closer to me sitting by me holding my hand. "Don't tell Hannah I said this, but I think Adam always had a crush on you." I looked at Jessa. Jessa laughed. "I told you, everyone sees it."

That night I wore a puff sleeve wrap-over dress, with heeled boots, my hair in beach waves down. I climbed the fire escape watching the play waving at Adam. I stood my hands on my hips watching him act. He was staring at me, smiling. It was dark he was wearing some 1950 get-up a button-up and a golf hat. I didn't know that Hannah, Marnie, and Shoshanna staring up at the interaction that was going on. I had gone back into the apartment finding Adam he grabbed me from behind kissing my neck. I turned to hug his neck. "You did so well I'm so proud of you." I tried to say before he had leaned down and kissed me. "Thank you, baby." he leaned down to kiss me again. "Do you need to change?" I ask. "I ordered food at Joe's so we can pick it up on the way home." I chimed. He was shirtless looking at me he simpered. "What did you order?" His eyes widened. "I got you a burger with A1, and cheese fries." I watched him putting the shirt over his head. The corners of his mouth formed into a smile. "I am so lucky." He laughed. "C'mon." He gestured me his hand wrapped around my waist as we walked out into the sidewalk Adam looking down at me looking up at him. He kissed me smiling against my lips, before looking up his expression closed up. "Wh-" I turned my head to Hannah, Shoshanna, and Marnie looking at us. Jessa stood biting her cuticles.

We knew this was gonna happen, we knew what the consequences would be if we went out together. Our friends would show up. Adam's hand gripped the back of my dress as I grabbed his hand from behind me as I looked at him. "Should we go over there?" I asked he shook his head his long locks going across his sweaty forehead. "I think we already did the damage." He professed. His arm went back to behind my back as we walked the opposite way as Hannah yelled at us. "Hey!" She called her chin wobbly. "Hey..Hey..Hello." Adam leaned forward looking at her. "Good job on the play!" She announced Adam coughed looking down. "Th-uh thank you." He said rubbing the nape of his neck with his free hand. I gave a small wave before we turned our backs to them his hand pulling me tighter to him to support my hand around his back. He kissed my temple I turned around seeing Hannah's smile fall her eyes red as Marnie tried to comfort Hannah before I heard the yelling.

We were silent the entire walk home until we went to sit in the living room the plasma tv on but muted, as Adam turned to me. 'Do you think they noticed?" he questioned. I looked at him dumbfounded. "They saw you sticking your tongue down my throat that's very overly friendly." I laughed. I was in a large oversized Warrant band tee shirt with no pants, wearing socks Adam sat in lounge pants and shirtless. We sat on the couch until seeing Jessa's feet in the pit's window view of the sidewalk. "Where are you?" Jessa yelled. "Down here!" I called. She ran down the steps pinching her fingers at me. "Hannah is pissed." She exclaimed. "My one question is if you wanted this public why didn't you start simple letting them see you sit at a restaurant in the window. Not snogging each other in broad daylight." Jessa screeched. "It was night time." Adam chimed in. I shook my head at him rubbing his thigh. "Anyway, what did the girls say?" I ventured. Jessa put her hand up. "Marnie was appalled, Shosh was saying how cute you were together." Jessa said as I and Adam looked at each other smiling. "But, Hannah went home she hasn't stopped crying." Jessa shook her head. "She was saying how Adam doesn't really like you, and he's just using you." Jessa put the information at as Adam shook his head his hand up positioning towards me "I love her." He said about me, Jessa looked at me as my eyes widened raising my body off the couch I walked slowly up the stairs into the foyer and made my way down into the street. "Go after her!" Jessa yelled at Adam. He grabbed me standing in front of me. "Is it so crazy at the idea someone could actually love you?" He barked at me. I shook my head. "I'm not the person.." I bit my bottom lip. "We haven't even been together for 6 months and.." I watched his face solid his eyes wide. "I love you, Cosette." He started. I swallowed watching his eyes chase mine. "I-.." I put my hands on my hips. I turned walking back up the steps. "I love you too." I muttered he grabbed my wrist pulling me to him. "What was that?" he chuckled smiling at me examining my face his arms around my waist. "I said I love you too." His eyebrows rose as he kissed me his tongue going through my teeth we stood underneath the street light kissing. We weren't going to let Hannah come between us. 


	7. How Do We Solve a Problem like Hannah?

Adam stood in front of me at the foot of the bed getting undressed to come to bed. I watched his mouth moving but I was so concentrated on his features his voice vignettes out. He glanced at me before leaning his arm back taking off another sock. "Babe?" He called I looked at the muscle tensing in his arms. "Baby?" He called one more time, his eyebrows furrowed I leaned my head against the pillow. "Cose!" He laughed throwing a sock at me I swatted it away. "I zoned out I'm sorry." I exclaim, he sits on the bed messaging his ankle. "What about?" He asks looking over his shoulder. "I just think you're so perfect." It spilled out. He turned his torso to me his smile wide. "What?" I laughed. He crawled across the bed staring at me in the face his thumb placed on my chin examining my face. "I love you, and I know apart of you still doesn't want to believe it because you think I'm going to abandon you. Well, I'm not." He peered at me looking up. I was looking down at the bed duvet not making eye-contact with me. "Look at me." He ordered, I slowly looked into his eyes they looked hopeful. "I know you still love Hannah." I admitted. He groaned getting off the bed standing up at me he pointed his middle finger and thumb at me which were together. "I lost Hannah because I was so in love with you." He boasted. I let out a breath before putting my arms around my torso. "That doesn't mean you still don't love her." He stood frozen, his face blanched nose flaring. I looked in front of me, and back at him. "Well?" I ventured out wanting answers. He shakes his head. "I can't be here." He muttered putting back on his pants hopping into his shoes. "Wait what?" I asked pushing the blanket off of me. He had opened the door and started walking downstairs with his phone and wallet in one hand Jessa was in the pit as she stood seeing me chase after him. "Adam!" I yelled at him, I ran in front of him in front of my doorsteps outside. "Why are you leaving?!" I stood babbling standing on the sidewalk in a band tee, and socks again. "Because we promised to not fight over something stupid." He said pointing down at me his body craning to my size to be in my face. "That wasn't stupid that was valid information I think that needs to be said if we're in this." I explain. He groaned scrunching up his face. "I'm not going to fight with you, because I don't want to lose you!" He barked looking at me his pupils blown. "I'm not going to have you think I love someone when I'm laying in the same bed as you every night, I won't do it!" He was yelling at the top of his lungs. "So, I'm going back home to my apartment, so I don't lose my mind and say something that could ruin us!" He fumed "I don't understand." I finally croaked. "What don't you understand that I love you? That I want only you!" a line appeared between his brows. My throat tightening, I looked away, and back at him my eyes flooded with tears. "No..no. Don't fucking cry!" He demanded. "Why are you crying fuck you every time it gets hard, you cry!" He put his hands up. Looking at me his jaw clenching his eyes wide, feral even. "I'm crying because I'm confused how did-why are you being so defensive?" I sobbed. His jaw ground he pointed at me contemplating what to say before putting his arms up. "Fuck this, I'm out." he announced turning walking down the sidewalk shirtless. "Where are you going? Adam...Adam!" I called out but he just kept walking.

In the morning I turned over, there was no Adam. I pushed the covers back getting up to shower for work. I got dressed and went to work when I was leaving that night I got a text from Jessa.

_PLZ come ASAP_

I typed rapidly.

_Y?_

She didn't respond, I got out of the cab threw the money to the driver in the window stepping onto the steps of my house I opened the door running up the stairs. "Jessa!" I called out. "Down here!" Her brit tone yelled. I was watching her paint a serene look plastered on her face. "Ok why the text?!" I laughed walking down the steps. She looked around her painting and pointed to me to sit next to her. "What happened last night?" She queried glancing at me staring at her Salvador Dali-esque painting. I raked my hair back with my fingertips. "I assumed he still loved Hannah, and we got into a fight in the street so he left." I answered. She turned to me. "He left?" Her brow furrowed. "Yeah. I mean it wasn't a serious accusation." I put my hands out. "Cose, he loves you..like actually loves you." She squinted her eyes at me as I fiddled with the rings on my finger. "I love him no doubt I'm just-" I started Jessa nodded dismissively before painting again. "Insecure, and you have a right to be he was with Hannah for 4 years." Jessa appealed. "Go to his apartment, and talk it out. All of this drama can't be for nothing." She points out she pointed the tip of her paintbrush to the door. "He's pissed I'm sure he doesn't want to see me." I ventured she shook her head grinning. "He's probably waiting for you." She nods. I stood up kissing her forehead. "I love you so much!" I hugged her from behind kissing her face all over.

I ran down the sidewalk, down the crosswalk, finally, I reached Adam's apartment I ran up the 3 flights of stairs standing outside the door I hear an argument ensuing inside. "You just left! With no answer, you left no texts, no calls!" Hannah yelled at him, the deep growl from Adam blasted through the apartment. "We-We broke up!" Adam retorted. Hannah's scoff was loud. "You broke up with me because you were lusting after the french communist!" Hannah shrieked. "I broke up with you because you're selfish, you don't ask about my life. 4 years together, and you didn't even ask if I had parents. Cosette actually sits down takes in my thoughts, appreciates that I have a passion, and doesn't try to flood hers over mine!" Adam elaborated. "She's not all that great." I heard the amusement in her tone. "I can't believe you can say that, you've always been jealous of her because she's prettier, she's nicer, she's a hell of a lot smarter, and she doesn't use her manipulate the people in her life!" Adam yelled back. "I've never been jealous! Sure, she has a nice job she's pretty much secure for the rest of her life, but she's boring! You like difficult. She's not difficult, she doesn't even yell!" Hannah commented. Adam laughs out of anger. "She is a difficult person, she has a hard time expressing her emotions, she has a hard time trusting because of friends like you. Jessa is the only real friend she's ever had." Adam admitted. "Jessa isn't even a good friend to me!" Hannah exclaimed. "Jessa has always spent picking up the pieces you left every time you did Cose wrong." Adam yelled. "What about Mimi Rose huh?" Adam scoffed. "That just happened, Jessa meant no harm, it was a fling." Adam corrected. Hannah laughed. "Hannah, move on. I love her, it's not fair to her that she's doubting me because she's afraid of what you think." it went silent. "So, you don't love me anymore." She voiced. I stared at the brown door in front of me. Should I knock? Should I await the answer? I assume he shook his head because the knob turned, as Hannah stood in front of me. "Oh great." She croaked her eyes lined with a pool of tears. Adam's arm extended above Hannah his face bright. "Hey.." I looked up at her. "Hannah." I put my hand out to touch her she pushed me away. "I didn't mean to hurt you." I explained. "I never thought you'd be the one to do this to me." she whined. "Hannah, we didn't do anything when you guys were dating. We started off as friends." I admit. "You guys went behind my back for god knows how many months." She contemplated. "3." Adam admitted nodding his jaw clenched I stood by him. He scratched his beard. "We did that that so we wouldn't hurt you. I ignored him for weeks on end." I informed. "That doesn't matter Cosette, you're still dating my ex-boyfriend. I expected this out of Jessa. But not you." She licks her lips as she moves her head around for exaggeration. "It's not like I planned on loving him! You don't plan stuff like this, I still have this ongoing fear of me waking up, Adam's not in the bed and I enter a party seeing him with you two hand in hand. He loved you, you weren't the right person for him you excluded toxicness it wasn't healthy." I admitted my throat dry. Adam looked down at me, quiet. "I would never do that." He assured his brows furrowed. I looked up at him my forehead creasing. "It's still a fear." I replied. "It's an irrational fear." He murmured before looking back at Hannah who was psychoanalyzing everything. "It wasn't a personal attack towards you." He declared his eyebrows rose, his palm up as his other gripped the door. She shook her head in disbelief I stood in front of Adam. In the door frame, she was facing both of us. He looked at me, as I looked at him. "I'm sorry." I mouthed at him as Hannah checked her phone. He smiled down at me. "I have an interview with Patti Lupone so, I should get going." She gestured past me as I turned my body so she can get out. Adam gestured me in, as she turned to look at us. "I-" She put her palm up shaking her head. Adam slowly closed the door. As he called out. "Hannah!" She turned around, his face only showing through the crack. "I'm sorry." He finally said she nodded walking down the steps.

Adam closes the door, his hand on the knob his hand flat on top of his forehead on the door. "Fuck! Even when it's not about her she makes it all about her!" He slammed the door with the palm of his hand. "What happened before I got here?" I asked. He turned to scratch his head walking towards the kitchen. "She was going on, and on about how I didn't call her, and the last few times we had broken up I would reach out." He admitted. I leaned against the entryway watching him crane downward to pull the milk carton out drinking from it. "Hello by the way." He extended his arm, the milk out of reach as he bent down to peck my lips. "Hi." I responded. "That was so-." he said closing the refrigerator. "I'm sorry." I crossed my arms. He bent down putting my head in his hands. "I understand why you feel like that." He kissed me all over my face. I hugged him his hand on top of my head. "I am sorry I walked away I have a track record of doing that when I get mad." I nodded. "You know she's gonna take all of this personally, internalize it, and when we go out with our mutual friends she's gonna either cry or make backhand comments at it." I said pointing my thumb and index finger out. Adam shook his head. "She has to deal with it." He muttered. "I'm not in this relationship to worry about how Hannah is going to react every time we go out." He exclaimed walking past me. I turned. "Adam stop!" I yelled. He turned pointing down at me. "She's not in our lives anymore." He argued. "But, she is. She's my best friend." I gathered. He shook his head. "How are you labeling her a friend?" He scoffed. I shook my head. "It's complicated. You don't understand." I stated he turned leaning over me, his breathing shallow as he jabbed his finger at me. "I don't understand having an entitled self-absorbed child as a friend who doesn't care about anyone but herself!" He puts his hands on top of his head. "I don't understand how she can come in here and change our entire relationship dynamic with just her name being brought up." He looks at me from the corner of his eyes. I sit on the ottoman looking up at him. "It's what she wants." I nod. He shakes his head. "I don't want that. I don't want to have that lingering like a fucking fart cloud over us." he bent down his arms spread. I looked up at him pacing his eyes. He was pissed. "I don't want you mad at me." I whispered. He shook his head his fingers going through his hair. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the situation." He composed himself squatting down meeting me eye level. "She doesn't want us together, and I know seeing us broke her heart that night it probably felt the world falling apart, but our world doesn't have to collapse with it." He expresses maintaining eye contact with me placing a hand on my cheek he leans in kisses me drawing in a breath leaning up so my head can fall back.

We did love each other, but it was a matter of time before this all fell apart. Adam was a destructive person. 


	8. Bridge Over Very Troubled Water

I could heard the birds chirping landing on the window in Adam's apartment red filled my eyelids with orange and yellow circles behind my eyes, it was early morning. I flipped to bed duvet over looking at him asleep his back towards me. I pushed myself off going into the drawer putting on a black ribbed, and brown pants I grabbed my heels walking into the living room, put my shoes on walking to the door I fished my bag off the hook, and made my way out into the concrete jungle. I hailed a cab getting in my phone buzzed. "Where you headed?" The taxi driver barked at me I snapped my head up. "5th Avenue thanks." I chimed. I looked out the window to the passing of the bridge into Manhattan, My phone buzzed again as I looked down at it.

_Have a good day at work, I love you._

I smiled to myself looking at the view, I paid the guy fare, before running up the steps. I wore stepped heels which weren't really functioning. Working, cataloging took most of my day until lunch. I stood talking to Richard the museum's director, as I saw my boyfriend glide in holding a bag in his hand. "Hey." he said awkwardly. "Hold on," I said putting my finger up. We finished the conversation about his wife as I walked to Adam who leaned down to kiss me. "What did you get?" I giggled as he handed me the bag of food. Opening it I saw the layer of sushi boxes. "I love you." I whined grabbing his arm. I motioned him towards my office, as he walked in admired how spacious it was in the middle sat two orange chairs and my desk with photos of the girls, and I and African tribal masks. I sat down on the chair as he sat in the opposite one. He pulled out the sushi. "Why did you leave this morning without saying goodbye." He looked up at me through his eyelashes. I shrugged. "You were asleep baby." I pointed out. He nodded. I cracked the chopsticks eating. He kept looking at me for changes in his reaction I shook my head. "What why do you keep looking at me. I'm fine, we're fine!" I positioned my hand to me, before gesturing it to him. He squinted his eyes at me continuing to eat his sushi. He gagged sticking his tongue out. "I never had sushi." he expelled putting his teeth on his tongue to get the taste out. "Why'd you get sushi then?" I inquired he turned his head slowly his lips pursed. "Because you like sushi?" He explained, I laughed. "Don't get food just because I like it." I commented back politely. I pushed the boxes of sushi way from his touch as he hesitantly turned to look at me. Suddenly, he jumped me kissing me biting my bottom lip his hands going underneath my sweater. "Take it off." I moan into his mouth he puts his fingers around the end pulling my shirt up. my lace bralette peaking as my nipples started getting hard from his touch he threw it on the ground buttoning my pants putting his hand in between my legs feeling how wet I had gotten his hand cupped me as his thumb twirling around mt clit I was kissing him my mouth opened as he hit that spot. He pulled my panties down with my pants as the boxes of sushi fell off the table he kissing my navel up to the middle of my breasts, as he pulled my tits out of my bra one hand squeezing the other one fumbling with his pants button his mouth on my breasts his tongue circling my nipple biting it as he pulled his zipped apart he positioned himself inside me, I felt myself stretch and contract to conform to his size. I kissed his neck as he stroked inside me. His hands underneath my back moving them to my thigh to put my leg over him his other hand putting balancing himself. "Your breath smells like wasabi." He murmured into my mouth as he hit my cervix. "It's a good thing I didn't start by sucking your dick." I smiled, as he chuckled he pumped inside me. "Fuck you feel so good!" He started taking deep strokes in me, before we both came he loved cumming inside of me, the nervousness of all of it He positioned himself off of me jumping to position himself and to button his pants I walked around the table putting my breasts back in the cups while I picked up the boxes of sushi walking over to put them in the mini-fridge behind my desk. I leaned back up looking at him he stood his hands by his side rubbing down the sides of his jeans. "Why are standing there awkwardly?" I questioned raising my eyebrow. He didn't move he just grabbed his keys and walked towards me. "I'll see you tonight okay. I love you." He kisses my lips as I grabbed his wrist. "What's going on?" I followed his eyes looking for the reason. "Nothing!" He shakes his head smiling down at me. "I just remembered I had to do something." He excused he places a hand on the small of my back kissing me again before leaving I had walked over to the chair to retrieve my sweater pulling it on he walked out the door.

I had left early that day for the first time in a long time, the sun was still out so when I made it back to Brooklyn I paid the cab fare and ran across the street to get out of my clothes, Jessa was sitting in the studio part of the pit, painting. "Hey you're home early!" she yelps from the pit. "Yeah! I am going to get changed and go on a walk." I gestured towards the stairs with my thumb, I run upstairs holding the heel of my shoes in my fingers. I wore a v-neck tank top bodysuit with mom jeans and black heeled boots. I ran down the stairs. "Ok, I'll be right back!" I yelled she called back I love you as I responded, I ran down the stairs exiting out onto the street.

I walked down in front of a group of people waiting outside, Adam stood smoking with a bunch of guys talking to a bald man. "Adam?" I called leaning back cocking my head his eyes grew wide looking at me placing his hands behind his back. "Hi...Hey...Hey baby." He put his arm out to greet me with a kiss. "You got out of work early." He included. I nodded looking at everyone in little groups huddled. "What is this?" I asked looking up at him, he looked away drew in a long breath. "I'm in AA." He admitted, looking for my reaction I backed both of my hands up terror overtook my face. "Like alcoholics anonymous?" I pondered. Adam's face went blank looking at my reaction. "You didn't tell me about this." My face scowled my hands still up. He turned rubbing his chin. "I was going to tell you." He stuttered out. "It's been almost a year." I warned my brows furrowed watching his reaction. I breathed out shakily. "I trusted you." my voice cracking. "I didn't lie to you!" He shook his head his arm out. "Mentioning you're a recovering alcoholic was never brought up!" I cursed. I shook my head. "I delayed information, it's not lying!" He shouted at me he reached out trying to touch me. "Don't you fucking dare." I moved away from his touch. "Cose.." He looked down at me I was breathing heavily, so many thoughts ran through my mind, my chest rising I finally looked up at him, as the words passed my lips. "We're done." Before turning walking into the street at the crosswalk looking both ways before running across the street. "Cosette!" Adam shrieked at me. I could tell by his tone he was trying not to cry. "Cosette!" He was still yelling when I was on the other side of the street walking to my house. I slammed the door open walking up. "What's wrong?" Jessa asked walking up the stairs tears were streaming down my face. I turned I breathed out a shaky sob. "I broke up with Adam or I didn't!" I told her putting my arm out before wiping my face. "What why?" She questioned putting me into a hug brushing my hair. "He didn't tell me he was in AA." I recited. "Adam's an alcoholic?" Jessa asked. I shook my head. "Recovering." I bawled. She pet my hair. "I'm sure he meant to tell you." She nodded looking at me. "I just...I blurted out...I told him we were done I didn't mean it." I sobbed. "Then tell him." She laughed removing the wet strands of hair out of my face. I smiled at her. "I'm going to go lay down." I told her. She stopped embracing me as I ran up the stairs.

I heard banging on the door around 3 am, I got up answering in a white bra, and panties I opened the door to Adam standing his body curved down eyes wide, and frantic. "I don't want to see you." I tell him trying to shut the door his hand slam on the door blocking it to be shut. "We need to talk." He claimed, I shook my head. "About what?" I demanded. "I should've told you." His hands went to his side. "From the get-go, I should've told you. I should've sat you down and talked to you." He admitted. I folded my arms looking up at him. "You should have that's why I'm mad, after everything you've told me why to hide this?" I asked he shook his head. "I don't know why I didn't tell you, because..." He put his arms out his eyes wide while he chewed his bottom lip. He turned around his hands in his face he abruptly turned around. "When I told Hannah, she judged me, and every time we had a fight she used it against me that's why I didn't tell you that's why I'm choosing now to tell you!" He blabbed spit on the corners of his mouth. I pointed to myself. "I'm not Hannah by any means." I waved my hand. He nodded jutting his chin out. "I know! It's still so..this is all so new..and fresh and putting that in this." He gestured towards him, and I. "I..was just afraid. But, the real fear is when you told me you were done with me then it became real I couldn't even concentrate when they asked me in the meeting to introduce myself I yelled 'Fuck I'm so stupid' so half of the borough thinks my name is Fuck I'm so stupid." He laughed convincing me. "I didn't want to end things that's just my initial reaction Adam," I explained my hands out he looked at me and let out a laugh. "You're serious?" He smiled down walking closer to me getting inside the doorway shutting the door his hands on my waist. "Obviously, if I'm still standing here." I looked up at him through my eyelashes. He laughed lifting me over his shoulder running into the foyer as I bellowed laughing as he ran up the stairs opening my bedroom door slamming me down on the bed. "Sir!" I exclaimed as he kissed me all over. "You can't get rid of me that easily!" He joked climbing on top of me to fall right beside me his arms across my body pulling me to him, kissing me all over. "Ooo I love you Ooo you also need to shower your pits are a little sour." He chimed in I hit his chest as he laughed louder. He kissed my jawline as I turned in his arms to face him I leaned back admiring him. I jutted my chin down putting my forehead against his. "Did I embarrass you in front of the other former alcoholics?" I asked. He shook his head. "Those people have woke up with shit smeared on their face, and homeless people pissing in their mouth that was nothing compared to what they've experienced." He answered his most following mine trying to kiss me. "Today has been a very eventful day." I chimed while he was kissing his neck. "How so?" he looked down at me I pulled back looking down and leaning my head. "You brought me sushi, while you gagged and you fucked me on the coffee table in my office." I reminded him he laughed. "Was that today?" He pointed down his head cocked. I hit his chest as his arm behind me pushing me to kiss him. "Fuck you!" I snickered before we kissed my leg over his torso.

In the morning I rolled over Adam's arm underneath me to face him he leaned down kissing my eyes and nose. I looked up at him. "Good morning!" He said loudly his morning voice croaked. He took me into his arms his lips going on and off of my lips. "Good morning!" I murmured against his lips. I abruptly turned to lean over as he looked at my silhouette back I looked at my phone. "What the fuck?" I yelled, a text on my phone from Jessa that said:

_Come once come all to the most important party of my life dress to the nines but be there at seven pm sharp._

I turned to show Adam, as he leaned over checking his phone showing me the same text message. "What is it?" He asked. I shrugged. "Your guess is about as good as mine." I shrugged. Adam kissed my cheek, as I called Shoshanna. "Hey, did you get that text from Jessa?" I asked, Shosh let out a big breath. "Can you believe it! It's so exciting I wonder what it is. What are you wearing by the way?" She asked. "I don't know a dress and heels maybe?" I looked over at Adam jumping putting his pants on. I covered the speaker with my hand looking at him. "What are you doing?" I wondered. "I'll pick you up at 6:30, I'm going home to change." He said hopping onto the bed trailing his way towards me as he leaned to kiss me Shoshanna still talking to me. "Okay, I love you," I called him as he ran out of the room. "Hey, Shosh...I gotta get going. I'll see you there!" I exclaimed. "Wait, are you going with Adam? So you guys are serious." Shosh squealed. "Yes Shosh, we are. Okay, goodbye.." I hung up getting out of bed. Around 6:30 I heard the door open to Adam walking up the stairs he peeked into the pit, and around the wall into the kitchen as I moved my hair to one side turning around. I stood in an emerald green satin one-shoulder cocktail dress with gold strapped heels my hair in curls almost pinned. He admired me. "You look very beautiful." he paused before kissing me hello. "You look very handsome as always." I nodded towards him, we took the cab downtown to a studio we got out of the cab. Adam gestured his hand out for me to take it while we ran across the street. Hannah, Marnie, and Shoshanna were standing in a line. "Hi!" Marnie expressed her hands up admiring my outfit. "You look great as always!" She added. "Thanks, Marn." Adam put his arm around my waist as Hannah watched it before looking away. "Hey, Hannah." I announced, Hannah turned her head and smiled. "Hey, you guys look nice." She stammered nervously. "You all look gorgeous." Adam chimed in. Hannah's head snapped towards us. "Should we go in?" Marnie asked as we followed. "That wasn't that bad." He tugged me smiling. We walked into the loft on the top platform it was decked out in treats, and champagne. I looked at Adam. "Do you have any idea what this party is?" I gestured he shook his head. "No, but I hate sweet things." He stuck his tongue out at the treats. "I'm sure we'll find you a steak somewhere." I joked. He leaned down and kissed me smiling at me. After a few more minutes a man appeared on an altar-like stage with a chuppah on the back wall. He announced something, and before I knew it a tall man walked out stepping on the steps standing his hands together in front of his crotch he was smiling, waiting. He had a crooked nose but well-groomed. Suddenly, Jessa walked out wearing a white flowy sundress Pancho type deal wearing blue stilletos walking towards the man. On her head stood a flower crown, with a veil. "I think we're at her wedding." Adam inputted. I shook my head. "No. This can't be happening.." I exclaim. They announced it was a wedding as I walked down the staircase into the crowd. My face in shock, but Jessa looked so happy so my grimince changed into a smile shortly after. Adam stood behind me, and I heard him sniffling. "Are you okay?" I ask, he nods. "Just, very moved." He had tears rimming his eyes i turned my head looking up at him. "Two people finding shelter in each other, I'm very moved." He gushed before taking my hand up to his lips to kiss it. I turned back around, feeling his arms wrap around me. Hannah stood by Elijah, staring at me and him. Elijah waved as I waved back, but Hannah hit his chest with the back of her hand. During the reception, I grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him into the bathroom as Jessa followed suit she sat on the toilet peeing. "Sorry Adam." She excused herself Adam put a hand up as an ok. "You got married?" I felt a vein pop in my neck. She nodded smiling ear to ear. "Oh Cose, he's so amazing." She started. "Ok, what does he do? Where is he from? Where are you going to live?" I pondered crossing my arms, she sat staring at me the smile fading. "I'm moving out..to live with my husband." She leaned her head down looking up at me. "I can move in." Adam chimed in, I turned to look at him. "You will?" I questioned. He bobbed his head looking at me his hands in his pockets. "I'm there all the time anyway." He recalled. Jessa gestured towards him. "Your problems solved." She pointed out. "How? Why? Where did you meet him?" I ventured. She shook her head pulling up her underwear before flushing. "His name is Thomas John, he's a something something credit someone. I love him I'm happy." She declared her hands on my shoulders looking me eye to eyes. "They need me." She points before grabbing my face and kissing me. "I love you." She admitted before walking out. Adam looked at me. "That went well." He jested fixing his tie. We sat before the dance, I sat on his knee. "You were serious about moving in?" I affirmed. He looked up at me looking at my necklaces. "Yeah." "Don't you think it's a bit early?" I dictated. His eyes shot up at me. "Don't do it because you want to help me." I added. He shakes his head. "I didn't do it so I could help you, I offered because I love you." He announced. I bit my lip my hand going around his collar. I looked at Hannah staring at us. I gave a small wave before I got up I left Adam to sit, to cool off. I walked to Hannah standing beside her in silence. She looked up at me. "You look really good in that dress." She smiled. I looked down at her. "You're always so pretty." I look at her. "I'm sorry." We both say I snicker. "No, I'm sorry...for everything." I confessed. "It's okay, it's fine." She nodded her head swallowing. "You two look very in love." She looked over at Adam who was still sitting his hands between his spread legs he stood up, looking at me and Hannah talking. "I do love him." I admit, she turned. "I wasn't mad as I was hurt, because I knew you were going to change him from what he was with me." She was jittery. I touched her arm. "He's still Adam, he sits on the toilet with a glass of milk." I added. She leaned her head back and bellowed out a laugh. "I'm glad you guys found each other." She hugged me, as I looked over at Adam smiling. I leaned back as we stopped the embrace. Adam's hands placed on my shoulders massaging them. "Hannah." He greeted. "Adam, I still see your still trying to find new ways to use foreplay in a public setting." She jokes waving her hand. Adam stifle a laugh before leaning down in my ear. "We need to go dance milady." He warns. I wave goodbye to Hannah, as we walked outside during the dancing he looked down at me. "So, Hannah.." He laughed. "We apologized." When I said that his eyebrows rose. "But more importantly, the moving in situation you tried to avoid." He implored. "Adam.." I shook my head. He pulls away from us dancing, and stomps away. I looked at his back as he went through the party to go on the sidewalk. I ran after him. "Hey!" I screamed. "I want you to move in..I just am sad Jessa is going!" I stuttered behind him holding my body. He turns to look at me coming to pick me up off the ground. "She'll come visit..really?" He asked making sure. I nodded. He pulled me into a kiss. 


	9. Moving Up Moving Out

Inside the pit on the back wall laid two wall bookcases, the floor covered in terra cotta tiles, the green L-shape curved couch in the front close to the staircase a television on the wall directed in the front wall a retro television stand underneath it a gigantic rug covered the front part of the pit. On the left side of the wall before getting to the studio laid a desk with a Mac laptop and chair. The two matching armchairs sat in front of the railing for the staircase the other on the other side beside the couch, on the couch different pillows. Adam sat in the curve of the couch reading a book, as I sat beside him his arm out on top of the couch. The record player playing Duke Ellington in the background. It was midafternoon on a Saturday. "I'm attending a meeting at 6." He told me in the quiet, I nodded turning the page. He was still looking at me examining my face reading he leaned his head to be in my face. "Aren't you glad I'm telling you instead of making up an excuse?" He laughed. I popped my eyes up from the book watching his smile back at me. "Yeah I don't think 'I left my dryer on I'm afraid my apartment is going to burn down' when you don't have it installed in your house is an excuse." I pushed him back looking down at my book. He stared at me suspicion grew on his face. "Okay, what's going on?" He interrogated. I scoffed and slammed my book.

I was very annoyed with him, not with Adam just the whole situation that was happening. One day he was moving around things in Jessa's room putting his clothes in her closet, it all became very overwhelming, we kept having sex but with my anger, it became rougher than usual which I think Adam enjoyed which he fell more and more in love with me. The day after the wedding Jessa and her newlywed husband was coming down with suitcases filled with her clothes. "We're going on our honeymoon!" She squealed, I hugged her and congratulated them as they ran out of the house. I felt alone, but Adam was here why couldn't I tell him because I was too nice, I liked him here but the hours after I got out of work to be alone were crucial to me.

I looked back at him the book in my hand, my fingernails scratching the hardcover. "I just think..we're around each other too much." I admit. He scrunched up his eyebrows pushing his body up away from me I turned my torso looking at his reaction his palms up. "We're dating I think we have enough space when you leave at 6 am and come back maybe at 9 to eat, and then fall asleep at 11." He retorted head down shaking. "I'm not trying to say I don't want to hang out with you.." I say, he looks up at me his head still down. He puts his hands flat beside him making him stand up. "If you weren't ready for me to move in, you could've just said so." He pointed out, his body turning he walked back and forth as I chewed on my bottom lip. "I...I was!" I scream, the first time I actually raised my voice he backed up his eyes wide, perplexed by my sudden tone. "I just didn't expect you to be here! All the fucking time!" I explained my arms out he stopped itching his beard. "I moved in kid! That's how it goes, when you move in with someone you see them all the time!" He yelled back he turned around stomping up the stairs into the foyer. I popped up standing at the bottom of the stairs in the foyer seeing him storm out of Jessa's room with a suitcase. I ran up the stairs. "What are you doing?!" I shrieked at him. He came out of my bedroom standing with his suitcase his eyes wide staring at me with his face frozen and eyebrows raised. "I'm leaving!" He yelled running down the stairs stopping in front of me. "You can't just leave when we argue!" I put my hands out he leans down his face in mine. "You don't want me here!" He exclaimed his eyes wide his head leaned. "I never said that!" I claimed. He was already down the stairs. He turned around before going down the other set of stairs. "Adam!" I begged. He turned around. "We're done!" He said, his hand out slashed down before he opened the door and slamming it shut. I stood at the top of the stairs frozen I staggered around finding my phone. "Are you busy? Can you come over?" After I hung up, I sat at the top of the staircase in the front hallway as Jessa's face appeared in the window of my front door. She unlocked it with her key before running up the stairs. She sat by me, as my head laid on her shoulder. "You wanna talk about it?" She put a piece of hair behind my ear I looked up at her, her blue eyes shining down on me in console. I sat in silence. "We had an argument about me wanting space, and he got a suitcase and left." I told her, she shook her head. "He should know you'd want your space, you ignored him the first 2 weeks of your relationship." She laughed. "I actually screamed at him." I admitted she laughed and clapped her hands. "Finally!" she expressed. I chuckled looking at her. "I think we should order food, and eat in, watch my fair lady. You'll be okay by tomorrow morning." She proposed I nodded.

The rest of the night Jessa and I ate Thai food on the couch watching a VCR version of My Fair Lady on the television, we had gone to bed I smelled Jessa walk past her sandalwood perfume filling my nostrils in my sleep making me gag. Suddenly, a cramp exploded in my stomach waking me up violently I ran to the bathroom leaning over the toilet watching all of the contents of my stomach fall into the toilet. This sickness lasted a week, I laid on the floor of my bathroom Jessa tried to put water in my making me sip water, juice tried to put crackers down my throat nothing stayed. Until she picked my limp body up carrying me into a cab to the free health clinic I laid in the bed wearing a long graphic t-shirt as a dress, wearing socks and a pair of Birkenstock type sandals my arm around my stomach Jessa sitting on the chair beside me. "It could be just a bad stomach bug." She promised. "We had the same thing, so I don't understand how you're not sick." I looked at her, she shrugged moving her hair to one side. "I don't know." She answered. Suddenly, the curtain opened to a young doctor staring at us. He flipped the pages, "We checked your blood, no sign of E-coli, salmonella, all came back negative... But, congratulations your pregnant." He boomed smiling, I shot up my eyes wide. Jessa turned to look at him, and back at me. I shook my head. "No, no that can't be possible!" I claimed. He nervously turned the pages back not the clipboard. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew." He apologized. I put my hand up. "It's not your fault." I croaked. Jessa was staring at me. I looked at her as the doctor sat on the bed looking at me. "You'll be okay, is the father in your life?" He asked me. Jessa shook her head. "The dumb fuck broke up with her a week ago." She answered him. The doctor looked at me I was staring down tears welling up in my eyes. "How am I suppose to tell him I haven't talked to him in two weeks," I replied. "How far along is she?" Jessa asked the doctor, he opened up the clipboard again with the papers and looked up at me. "You're about 12 weeks so you're in the last month of your first trimester." He explained. I looked over at Jessa whose face was in shock. The doctor got up grabbing my hand. "There's plenty of options you can do, come back if you want to discuss them." He hands me the prescription pad for Promethazine, I nod thanking him as he opens the curtain to leave. Jessa's face in dismay. "You don't wear condoms? I thought you were on the pill?" She queries. I look at her my arm extended. "Does it look like I'm on the pill?" I motion to myself. I got up turning in the sink mirror pulling up my teeshirt dress my blue cotton panties bulging out of the bump that appeared. I turned to Jessa who's face went into a smile her fingers made a steeple under her nose. "You're pregnant..like there's a tiny human in your womb." She pointed as she walked in front of me. "May I?" She asked as she touched the small hard bump on my stomach. "Oh my god." She whispered to herself chuckling. She stood back up as fear struck my face. She grabbed my arms. "What's wrong?" She asked looking at me. I cocked my head at her. "You know what's wrong!" I pushed her. She cackled her head back. "You don't have to tell Adam right now..hide for 9 months then show up at a party with the dumbo baby." She referenced. I scoffed I bobbed my head at her. "I have to tell him." I commanded she shrugged. "I wouldn't right now it's early.." She suggested as she hugged me sensing my frustration she rubbed my back. "It'll be okay, we'll be fine." she promises. She grabs my bag and walks out her phone buzzes when we hit the sidewalk. She grabs my arm looking at me. "I have to go..uh are you okay getting home by yourself?" She asks her tone filled with remorse. I nodded her arm wrapped around me as she kissed my cheek hailing a cab.

I put the bag on my shoulder walking down the street the evening was blue, the air was crisp hitting on my legs. Suddenly on the sidewalk, I saw the figure standing with his back towards me, Adam, he turned around and spotted me as I looked away frantically. His hand on both sides of his hips he waved slightly his other hand in his pocket. "Cosette!" He called out, I tried to ignore him putting my hair behind my ear. I looked up at him. "Hey." I put my hand out, trying to hug him as he backed away. "What are you-" I motioned towards the bar he was outside of. "My girlfri..my girlfriend's friend is getting married." He answered looking at my reaction. "Girlfriend?" I ask, he nods looking up his mouth pursed. "Someone from AA set us up." He added. Girlfriend? We had just broken up... It has been two weeks. Girlfriend? What the HELL. "That's nice, what's her name?" I inquired he stood back his head down. "Natalia.." He stuttered. "That's a nice name." I told him. "Yeah...she's uh.." He stammered. I pointed at the sidewalk. "I should get going, I'll see you around." I gestured. He looked down at my arm seeing the hospital bracelet. "Are you okay?" He asked worry-filled his eyes. I lifted my arm. "Oh..yeah I had a bad stomach bug for a week but I'm good now. Thanks for asking." I answered beginning to walk away. He stood looking at me walking off into the distance. I wrapped my arms around my body my head hung the tears dripping down my cheeks. I reached my apartment, as I unlocked the door I walked up grabbing a carton of ice cream from the fridge, and going to my bedroom to eat it by myself. I heard a tiny knock on the door, like Jessa, and Hannah appeared. "Hey." She said softly coming to sit in front of me. Jessa sat on the other side of me. "Tell her." Jessa urged. I snapped my head at her pulling the spoon out of my mouth. "Go on." She whispered. I looked at Hannah. "Adam and I broke up. I found out I was pregnant today." I blurted her jaw dropped. "You're pregnant like..there's a baby...in there." She pointed at my stomach. I pulled up the shirt to reveal the bump. A smile formed wide as she cackled with Jessa. "I don't understand how you two are so happy about this." I groaned. Hannah shook her head. "How far along are you, and how did you not notice." She asked. I sat up in bed, putting the ice cream carton on the nightstand. "I hardly have periods anymore I noticed with my schedule I kept forgetting to take my birth control." I said. "She's twelve weeks." Jessa chimed in. "12!?" Hannah yelped out. "Shh." I put my hands out. "I saw him on the way over here, he has a new girlfriend." I pointed out. "Natalia." I mocked. Jessa looked over at Hannah. "A new girlfriend?!" Jessa yelled. "Where was he?" Hannah asked. "21st street in front of the bar there." I answered. "Get your shoes on." Jessa ordered. "What are you?!" I yelled. Hannah screeched as I made my way down the stairs. "What are you doing?!" I yelled as Hannah and Jessa stood on opposite sides of my arm in each of mine. "Which bar?" Jessa asked as we walked more I pointed. We peered inside at the red lights of the bar. Jessa looked at Hannah smiling. "What are you two planning!?" I screamed turning around. "You're telling him. In front of his new girlfriend." Jessa demanded. I dropped my jaw my head shaking. I saw Adam sitting at the bar with a petite brown-haired girl. "I can't do that if he's happy let him be happy!" I implied. "He's not happy. He wishes he was with you. I know it, he knows it, the girl probably knows it too." Hannah said. "No!" Jessa and Hannah pushed me in the bar, I was skidding across the floor to stop. Jessa's hair went in front of her face as Natalia turned to look at me. Adam did too, he scooted the bar seat out walking over to me. His eyes wide pacing mine. "Tell him!" Jessa ordered. Hannah nudged me. I looked down, and back up at him. "Cosette.. what are you.." He looked at Jessa and Hannah who were beside me holding me. "C'mon." Jessa urged. "I...i.." I stammered looking at him towering over me. Jessa got out from behind me. "She's pregnant, it's yours." she told him I looked at her relieved she told him. He looked at her, and back at me. He put his hand on the nape of his neck. "Is that true?" He pointed at Jessa. I nodded. "I'm twelve weeks." I silently said. He stood, and before I knew it I had turned around and pushed open the door to the restaurant hailing a cab. Jessa, and Hannah behind me. We piled in the cab, watching Adam run out of the bar towards the taxi. He stood in the middle of the street chasing us before the car sped up. I looked at both of them holding my hands. "You did it!" Jessa cheered. "I think we scared the shit out of him." I laughed as their heads occupied my shoulder.

We walked back across the street to my building, Hannah, Jessa, and I laughed as we walked into my home. I looked down at my phone, which in the last two weeks it had been off when I turned it back on I had over 100 texts and missed calls from Adam. There was one voicemail from last week, and I put it up to my ear as the deep guttural sound of Adam appeared. "Kid, I suck on the phone..but, I'm sorry... I lost my temper and left which is something I need to work on. I should've stayed and listened to you. I miss you, and I love you. I don't know why you aren't calling me back. I'm sure you don't want to see me right now, so I'll stop now. I..love you..bye." The voicemail ended. They both looked at me. "I was sick, my phone was off." I contemplated. "If I wasn't sick would we be together?" I asked them. Jessa shook her head. "Possibly not because who leaves every time a situation gets bad?" Jessa pointed out. I pointed at myself, as so did Hannah. "I do." I say. "She does, also Adam too so that dynamic needs to be worked out." she inputted. Around 11 we heard a car screech and I sat up, suddenly banging happened on the door. "Jessa!" I yelled she came down the upstairs staircase. "I got it!" She yelled, her British tone cracking. Hannah was beside me leaning on a pillow in the pit, we were watching Jersey Shore. "Where is Cose?" Adam yelled at Jessa. "She doesn't want to see you." Jessa urged. "Bullshit!" Adam insisted. "Adam!" Jessa yelled, Hannah patted my knee as she stood up walking up the staircase to around the half wall. "Yo Adam! She doesn't want to see you!" Hannah enunciated. "Where is she?" He yelled. "Adam go." Jessa pointed out. "She'll talk when she's ready, go back to Natalie, Natalia.. whoever." She told him. I saw his boots from the window backing up. Suddenly, my phone buzzed I ended it. They locked the door and both came down Jessa's arms were crossed. "You need to talk to him.." she begged. I shook my head. "Can I wait until she or he is born?" I asked. Jessa shook her head. "Soon."

Soon was my fifth month of pregnancy, just 2 months after everything went down, Hannah, and Jessa hid me from seeing Adam he did not stop calling me almost every day. 2 months had gone by, and I could not hide my belly it was more swollen now then now I could tell because of none of my pants fit. The day Jessa, and I decided to go for a walk I wore my hair up in a top bun with a black jumpsuit on top of my white shirt wearing white sneakers. We walked arm in arm, as she observed me. "You look gorgeous pregnant." She put a piece of hair behind my ear. "I feel nasty, every time I walk I fart." I admitted, she laughed. "Oh my god..oh fuck.." She warned. "What?" I asked she turned back around. "Just keep walking." She urged. I followed her instruction before I heard the running of stomping feet. "Cosette!" Adam's voice ran in my ear, I turned as his eyes gestured to the bump residing in my clothing. I looked up at him, as Jessa looked at me her arm out protecting me. "It's okay." I promised to move out. "Are you actually going to speak to me? I mean you come into my girlfriend's friend's engagement party tell me your pregnant with our child, and leave. Not to mention you ignore me, or have your posse of CIA girls to tell me you didn't want to talk to me." His voice cracked, as he swallowed his eyes blinking. "It was hard, I had just found out and you..you have a new girlfriend!" I yelled back at him. He shook his head. "That doesn't apply to right now. The fact your halfway through a pregnancy involving my child, and you ignore me for 2 months!" He clapped his hand on his thigh. "Adam.." I shook my head. "You don't have to be a father." I urged him, he looked down at me his eyes squinting. "Fuck you." He jabbed a finger at me. "And fuck you." He pointed at Jessa. "You hid her from me when I want to be apart of the...the..this!" He gestured to me and him and the belly. Jessa leaned her head to the side letting out a sigh. "She wasn't ready for all of this to happen.." She explained. Adam just blinked, frozen looking at my belly. "Have you been going to doctor's appointments?" He leaned his head down. Jessa, and I nodded. He sighed. "It's extremely fucked to keep me not in the loop I'm the father!" Adam said through his teeth. "You're with her now. Go enjoy your life. You aren't ready for a baby.." I shook my head. "Does she even know you got me pregnant?" I ask him, he put his palm to his forehead. "No!" He let out a breath. Jessa laughed. "We'll be going." Jessa put her hand on my shoulder turning me around. "It's because I didn't go back, I ran all the way to your place when you told me. I haven't talked to her." He yelled. Jessa looked at me, as I turned around I motioned for him to come with us. We were walking to the women's clinic for my ultrasound. "Where are we going?" He asked running up beside me. Jessa's arm around my shoulders. "We're going to go see your baby on a tiny computer screen." She answers him. His eyes went wide.

When we entered the woman's clinic Adam reached above me to open the door, I walked in looking at the nurse who pointed at me to sign me in. I sat in the waiting room with Jessa on one side and Adam on the other, Adam was looking at all the little kids playing, and the babies the mothers were holding a smile appeared on his face. "Cosette." The nurse opened the door to the backroom as we got up. "How are you? Any more problems?" She asked, Adam, looked at me. "Problems?" He asked, Jessa, shook her head. "She had really bad gas pains last month." she answered him. The nurse looked up at Adam. "I assume this is the father?" She asked. I nodded. When we got into the room she handed me the gown and walked out. Jessa sat making Adam sit, as I stood pulling my romper down over the white shirt as I lifted the shirt putting it under Adam sat staring at me. My stomach jutted out, he stood walking towards me. "Can I...?" He motioned to feel it, as I let him his hands cupped my stomach. I looked down at him, his expression amused. Suddenly, a kick happened Adam laughed looking up at me. "That was a kick?" he pointed, I nodded as the baby kicked again. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed as the baby kicked more. The nurse wheeled in the ultrasound machine as she smiled at me. The doctor behind her. "They say babies know who their parents are from the voices."She told us. I looked down at Adam smiling up at me. I walked to the medical chair, as Adam held my hand as I laid back. Jessa wheeled over as I stuck the paper in my pants. The doctor rubbed the gel on my stomach before putting the mechanism onto my stomach I turned my head to look at the screen there showed the picture of the baby. I looked at Adam he let out a laugh his hands covering his mouth. The doctor looked at him before the doctor turned on the gushing heartbeat that was displayed in the room. He looked at me his eyes filling up with tears his chin wobbling. "Do you want to know the sex?" She asked Adam, he looked over at me. "Do you know?" he asked. I shook my head and pointed at Jessa. "Jessa and Hannah know I refused to find out until it's born," I told him. "Okay no fuck that surprises are horrible, why don't you find out now?" He explained. I paced his eyes and looked up at the doctor who was waiting. I groaned and nodded. She motioned it around and zoomed in. "You're having a girl." She claimed, Adam covered his mouth. Jessa laughed clapping. "Everything looks good so clean this off, and you'll be on your way." She smiled before walking out. I wiped the gel off me. "A girl." I told Jessa. "More periods, more pregnancy scares." She said. "Oh question, have you told Chloe, and Alex about your recent.." She pointed out. Adam looked down as I shook my head. "Your parents don't know you're pregnant?" he looked at me I shook my head. I pulled up the jumpsuit. I looked at Jessa who stepped out. "I've told you how they are," I growled at him. "Are we doing this together?" He asked. I crossed my arms. "You left." I said he put his hands out. "We had been living together for 2 months, and you wanted me gone apparently." Adam alleged I shook my head. "No! I wanted you there." I swallowed. "You didn't talk to me for 6 months." He looked devastated. "That hurt, and when Natalia came alone it was just a distraction when you told me you were pregnant. I ran to my apartment and started building a crib."He admitted. "You did?" I softy question he nods. His head craned down as I pulled him to me. We had kissed for the first time in half a year. "I love you." he smiles looking down at me his forehead on mine. 


	10. Where You Lead, I Won't Follow

The coffee shop was pretty filled this morning, as Ray held the cup over the bar. "Are you sure you can have this? It's a bunch of caffeine!" He questioned. I nodded, trying to grab the cup. "I can have 2 cups of coffee a day." I laughed grabbing it. "How far along are you?" He asked smiling down at how big I was I had my hand on my hip. "I'm 8 months tomorrow." I pointed down. He looked exasperated. "What?" He laughed. I nodded. "Well, when's your due date?" he asked. I sipped the latte looking up from the cup. "October/November." I waved my hand not knowing. I started to walk out waiting on Jessa to get back out of the health food store. Running out with a bag she came up to me. "So...I have this powder for mood stabilizers safe for pregnant women, new prenatal, and some belly salve." She looked up from the bag, as I nodded walking beside her. "That's very nice," I commented putting my arm through hers. "Have we told Shoshanna and Marnie?" I asked Jessa. She shook her head taking a sip out of my drink. "I think we planned, since we can't keep it a secret from Adam we show up with the baby at Hannah's apartment. Suprise them!" She giggled. I looked down at the sidewalk. "That's evil." I nodded at her she shrugged. 

I walked into my house, I was staying here alone. Adam and I made up we were dating but he was still iffy on moving until the baby was born. Upstairs the guest bedroom became the nursery. The walls were cream, and the bedding inside of the pink crib that Adam made, laid a burnt orange mattress with pillows, on the wall tiny picture frames filled with art. Baby pink curtains on the window, as shelves he built laid above the changing station. A modern-retro mobile hung above the crib a white armchair laid in the corner beside a table that a tiny potted plant. A faded contemporary rug on the wooden floor. It was beautiful, Adam helped me decorate it. I walked into the kitchen, as he ran around the wall coming down the stairs. He rubbed my back before leaning over to kiss my cheek. I opened the cabinet to throw away my cup. "Did you go get coffee again?" He looked behind him, smiling a cheeky smile. I nodded. "Only two cups a day remember." He said leaning his head down looking up at me. "We need to go grocery shopping." I put my hand across his chest. "Okay." He nodded. I was wearing a grey skirt with a white button-up, and a black sweater over it with black mules. I grabbed my bag as we walked out of the house. I grabbed Adam's hand "So, Shoshanna, and Marnie have no clue we're pregnant?" He asked reiterating the topic I was on. I nodded. "They said we bring the baby out during a friend dinner." I suggested Adam laughed. "It's enough that I have to see Jessa every time she fights with her husband." He moaned, he hated seeing my friends. "Deal with it for one hour." I laughed at him pouting. "I hate having to listen to their conversation. I'm in marketing school. Well, I'm a writer, well, I'm stuck in an unhappy marriage." He mocked them, I pushed his arm as the store's doors slid open we walked in. I pulled a buggy out as Adam's expression changed fast. "Oh, shit.." He whispered. "What?" I asked touching his arm. He shook his head his hand's on the buggy. "Adam?" A voice called out, I looked up at him, his face the expression dulled. "Who's calling you?" I asked. He lifted his eyebrows. "I don't know." He said under his breath. He put my bag in the middle of the shopping cart, as Natalia appeared in front of us. Adam blinked and licked his lips looking at her and looking down. I smiled at her. "Hey." I said. She looked at me. "Don't talk to me." She scoffed. Adam went wide-eyed. "She has nothing to do with this." He explained putting his hand flat out in front of her. "You didn't call for months, you disappear." She rambled. I looked up at him as I was behind him. He looked at me from his peripheral vision. "I'm not a good person when dealing with conflict." His voice confessed. "I'd thought I'd hear from you, and weeks go on, months go by.." She explained. I looked at her from behind him. "I'm sorry." He urged. "Who's this?" She asked he turned his hands behind him grabbing the rail of the cart. "Uh..this is Cosette." He looked at me. I looked at her. "This.." she started her eyes going wide at my belly. "You're pregnant?" She asked me pointing at me she added. "This is why you..ignored me." Adam nodded. "She told me the night of the engagement party, and I couldn't..." He said. "The night she walked in, and told you..when you ran after her.." She was putting two and two together. "When are you due?" She asked, looking at me crossing her arms. I look up at Adam. "a month." I swallowed. She scoffed looking at Adam. "You're a pig, and you're.." She looked at me. "She has nothing to do with this." He towered over her. "She does since you run after her!" She laughs. Adam shook his head. "I didn't know..." He whispered. "She's eight months pregnant that means she was 3 months pregnant when you found out!" She yelled. Adam shh'd her. "I'm sorry I wish I could explain but it's difficult, and you didn't deserve that." He admitted. She leaned her head to look at me. "He doesn't use condoms, doesn't he? He's disgusting in bed like a dog!" She yelled at me, Adam looked around the store. He held out his hand. "It was good to see you, Nat...Natalia.." He dismissed. I grabbed his hand. "That baby doesn't stand a chance with you as his father." She declared. He ignored her. I turned. Adam tried to stop me which then resulted in me getting in her face. "I don't care what he did to you, you going off in a grocery store shows the real side of you. Who cares that he didn't call you after 2 weeks of being together? Oh, did you fall in love with him?" I pouted. "After 2 weeks of pity sex, he gave you? I'm sorry he did that to you but don't question his fathering abilities the fact you're so triggered he left says a lot about your own issues. You're hot, young. I got knocked up by the guy. So take your chances and just GO!" I yelled at her, her eyes wide staring at me. "Go! Goodbye!" I waved out. She turned around walking. Adam looked down at me and chuckled. "You couldn't have called her?" I asked. He shook his head. "I had a lot going on in my head." He confessed. I nodded. "Do you think she's still pissed?" I asked. He shrugged grabbing something off the shelf. "I think she's going to talk about to her friends that she saw me but she doesn't want them to know I left her for you because it shows I'm a better guy than that." He says pulling something from the freezer looking up at me. "But.." I said he looked at me. "I left her because you were pregnant." He corrected. He leaned down and kissed me while pushing the cart. "Thank you by the way." He said, "For what?" I asked, he smiled down at me. "For that outburst." He laughed. I shook my head. "She's crazy..who cares that you didn't call her. You didn't tell her you loved her." I inquired he looked at me, then looked away. "Did you?" I ask he pushed the buggy. "DID YOU?!" I yelled. He turned his head. "Don't scream." He said before turning around. "I told her during sex. It didn't matter." He answered. I followed his eyes, before turning around walking away my hand on each of my hips. "Cose...shit." He said turning around the buggy hitting an old woman. He put his hand up for an apology. He rolled beside me. "I'm sorry." He said looking down at me and where he was going. "No." I remarked. He put the buggy in front of me. "I'm sorry." He said once again. "If you love her go be with her, I told you I didn't need you."I stated. His jaw clenched. "I don't love her, if I did you would've walked into the grocery store and found me not the other way around. I love you. Only, you." He bent down my head in his hands. "You would've left if you did see me." I told him. He nodded. "Yeah probably." He kissed the corner of my mouth. 

I carried a brown bag of groceries up the stairs into the kitchen, Jessa appeared out of the pit wearing a smock. "I don't understand why you come over here to paint when your husband owns a penthouse." I inquired to her. She rubbed her hands down her smock. "I like the energy this place has, plus I get to see your pregnant face." she pouted. Adam looked at her, and back at me his face expressionless. He hated my friends around. He opened the refrigerator and slammed it groaning loudly. Jessa put her hand up walking back to the pit. "Adam.." I scolded. "I really hate being around your friends, being around Jessa for maybe 5 minutes a day is enough. When she lived here the flashes I saw her were enough." He said. "She's right there. She can hear you." I reminded him he shrugged turning out of the kitchen to go upstairs. I shook my head walking downstairs. 

"What are you working on?" I asked she yelled for me to not move. I stopped standing. I turned around walking to the couch before taking my skirt off I heard the stomps of Adam retrieving down the stairs. "Hey, baby?" He called coming from behind the wall in the kitchen. "I'm down here," I answered. He ran down the stairs jogging to me with my bare legs on the couch I had a group of pillows behind the small of my back he was jogging in place. "I have a meeting." He sang to me I nodded. "Are you coming back afterward?" I asked he shrugged. "Should I?" He put his hand on the top of the couch and me bending down to kiss my face. "If you want?" I shrugged at him he smiled kissing the crook in my neck. "Ok!" I pushed him back. "I'll see you after my meeting ok?" He looked down at me. I nodded. He kissed me goodbye before running up the stairs to go down he put his hand on the opening frame. "I love you!" He called out as I responded. 

Jessa got up from her stool walking over to me putting my legs up before sitting beside me placing my swollen ankles on her lap. "You look so ginormous." She said looking down at me I turned my head glancing at her. "I feel ginormous." I corrected her. I pulled down my shirt. "What do you think she'll look like?" she asked. "Do you think she'll inherit his ears?" She pulled out her ears. I lightly kicked her. I laughed. "It'll be cute, she'll be the dumbo of playgroup." She joked I shook my head. "You're so fucked." I whined. "What she'll be cute no doubt." she rubbed my leg. "I kinda hope she looks like Adam." I admitted. She laughed. "And why is that?" She asked. "Cause I wouldn't have to worry about teen pregnancy." I told her. She shook her head. "Didn't Adam lose his virginity at 14?" she said. I looked at her. "Ok, maybe not Adam." I admitted. My phone buzzed, as I looked at it. 

_I am not attempting to even call you but Grandma is in Hospital at St. Mary's in Westchester would like to hear from you._

A text from my mother read. Jessa looked at my reaction. "What's happening?" She asked rubbing my leg. "My grandmother is in the hospital." I said. I looked at her getting up. "Where are you going?" She asks. I put back on my skirt, walking to the staircase. "I have to go to Westchester." I said. I walked down the staircase with a backpack. "Can I come with you?" She asks I nod. 

On the taxi ride up to the hospital, Jessa looked over at me the seatbelt strapped below my stomach. "How do you think they're gonna react?" Jessa says, her tone settled. I avoided eye contact with her. "I don't know. I haven't spoken to them." I answered. "Adam is in his meeting for 2 hours, it takes 45 minutes to get there," I said aloud to myself. "You're not gonna..tell him where you are?" She squinted her eyes at me. "I don't want him getting worked up over my parents, especially they see him they start asking questions it becomes this big ordeal when it is not." I answer. Jessa twists her lips. "But you're pregnant, it IS a big ordeal." She says. I squinted my eyes at her. "No it is not." I grunted shifting wincing my face my lower back hurt so much. The taxi had finally stopped in front of the hospital. I got my backpack and slammed the door shut the doors had slid open, as my aunt Kaarina sat in the waiting room seeing me, and Jessa walk in she stood. "You came!" she expressed in Czech, she saw my belly and covered her mouth. "Oh my! Oh my! Oh my god! Cosette why didn't you call, or text that you're!" She jumped clapping her hands. She put her arms out for Jessa. "My sweet Jessa, my flower how are you?." She pulled back touching my belly. "Wh-How far along?!" She asked. "I'm due in October." I laughed, she pointed counting the months. "You're due next month why are you out?" she wondered. "Mom texted me about grandma." I inquired. She nodded at me her blonde hair in a clip behind her she wore a black turtleneck and gold jewelry. "She isn't looking too good. She fell while getting out of bath.." She smiled her hand still on my belly. Jessa shaking her head. Suddenly, my father's booming voice filled the room talking to my aunt in Czech, as I turned around. "Cosette.." He said kissing my cheek, not hugging me. He looked at me. "You're pregnant?" His eyes brightened. Kaarina looked at her brother waiting for his reaction. "You didn't call, didn't tell us." His hand out, his thick accent waving in the air. "Who is the one who did this?" He waved. "It's not important," I replied. "I want to go see Babi." I explained. He looked at Jessa. "Oh! Jessa!" He kissed her cheeks too as he walked beside me my father was 5'6 shorter than me.

He put his arm around my shoulders. "How far along are you?" He asked. I looked down. "8 months." I reply he shook his head cursing in Czech. "If your mother was nicer to you, I'm sure we would've known the second you found out." He exclaimed Jessa smirking. My biggest fear was seeing my mother. The short yet loud Frenchwoman had the European brown hair like me ashy with hints of gray framing her face, she wore flats, jeans, and a flowy white tunic. She turned her eyes wide. "Oh!" She ran to me hugging my neck, my belly in the way. "What is?" She looked down, and back up at me her eyes widen. "You're pregnant? You didn't think to inform anyone?" She yelled, her accent muffled. "Chlo..she's here, at least she's here?" Alex, my father, calms her down. "Where are the rest of the aunts all I saw were Kaarina," I respond. My dad shakes his head. "In the chapel, praying." He shakes his head scoffing. My father was a surgeon in Portland, he was well adapted in his belief that there was no afterlife or god. But, my mother a devout catholic. She held the cross attached to the necklace around her neck. "Who is the father?" Her other hand gesturing towards my stomach. "She won't tell us." Alex shakes his head. Jessa was beside me her hand on my arm. My mother squealed when seeing Jessa. Suddenly the armada of Czech women walked out, Kaarina, Irena, and Lada walked up my aunts all squealing seeing me kissing my cheeks and rubbing my belly. They were beautiful, like the three wives of Dracula. They all murmured in Czech I nodded and smiled. "She is here to see mama." My father pushes them off me. "Tell them you are married to boy." His broken English demanded. I shook my head. "I'm not doing that." I countered. He shook his head opening the door to walk behind us. I walked in to see my frail grandmother lay in bed, she was plump her blonde hair in a clip. She looked like Bridget Bardot, her body looked 40 something, but her face wasn't wrinkling it was tight and supple. Even if her body was failing her looks weren't. She turned her head her old teeth smiled up at me her bony hands covering her mouth looking at Jessa. I sat down beside her as he sat up. "With who?" she asked, her eyes squinting looking for a ring. Jessa looked at her. "They are married." She saved my ass. "You didn't tell anyone." She said. "I'm sorry it was last minute." I went along with the lie. She looked over at me her head on the pillow. "You look happy, in love." She patted my hand. I smiled at her. "I love you." I told her, she smiled. "I love you more." She hugged me. "You know you are always my child. Not your aunts, or your papa. You are my true child." She told me pushing my hair back kissing my forehead. I breathed in a breath that I didn't want to cry. "That boy is so lucky to have you also Jessa." She pointed over grabbing her knee. 

My grandmother was the one to raise me. She gave me all of the viewpoints in life to boys, to jobs, to friendships. She immigrated to the Czech Republic after World War Two to escape the USSR. She was from Ukraine. My dad stood and touched my shoulder. "You come back later, she can rest for the rest of the day." I got up as she touched my hand. "I'll see you later I love you." I blew her kisses. While Jessa and I walked to the waiting room, my cousin came out behind me. "Let's go get something to eat please, and grab your thing we're going back to the house?" She asked me. I grabbed my backpack. It was my who was a couple of years older than me in her late twenties. Her light brown hair going over her shoulders. I looked at Jessa as she put her arm around Ana's shoulder. We walked to Ana's car as Jessa got in the back. "So, how is everything in Brooklyn." She nods at me looking at my belly. "Will you just say what everyone is thinking I except this out of the aunt's but not you." I included she laughed. "It's none of my business." She smiled. I looked back at Jessa. "Oh c'mon." I begged she looked down again. "It's honestly none of my business but it's nice to see you." She said. "Ana..,it doesn't strike you as weird?" Jessa chimed in. Ana looked at the road her palms up. "I think it's hilarious that you came up here 8 months pregnant without telling anyone. It's genius." She finally remarked. Jessa laughed in the back. It was nighttime. "So, tell me more how is life?" She asked again. "Both of you tell me please!" She yelped. "Uh, I'm working at the met. I met a guy, and got knocked up." I say scratching my skirt. I looked at my phone seeing 12 calls from Adam, and 20 texts that conveyed from telling me he was coming home, to where was I to a bunch of ineligible texts that didn't make any sense. I clicked it off. "What about you Jessa?" She asked. I looked back, as her British tone crooned. "Listen to Wanderer by Dion, and come back to me." She pointed as I laughed at her. "Tell me more about this guy.." She pegged. I laughed. "Uh...Jessa how do I explain?..." I started. "Uh, that your best friend's boyfriend fell in love with you the night she got drunk...and he broke up with her for you which you continued to deny...until he broke into your house to tell you to stop avoiding him also the telling you he loves you when you ran out scared, and how you found out you were pregnant when he broke up with you." She stated i pointed at her. Ana laughed. "What is he?" She asked. "He's an actor, he's auditioning for a few broadway plays right now.." I said. She looked at me, and smiled. "Really?" She laughed. We went to go eat, and back to my grandma's place. It was an old mid-century style house, wood was everywhere but it was open which Grandma liked. Which, is where I probably got it from we walked in, and pictures of me were on the wall, from my high school graduation till college. There was no service in the house though, so any chances of Adam getting ahold of me had to wait until tomorrow. Jessa, and I slept in the same bed until in the morning I got dressed in brown dark brown leggings, a white tight longsleeve shirt with slip on shoes. My hair up in a bun. We were in the car as I checked my phone. There was 200 missed texts from Adam, and 60 missed calls. "Jessa, I should really call him." I told her she shook her head. "Give me it." Ana told me, I handed her the phone as she started texting. "Hey, sorry I am okay we're in Westchester. My grandma got sick, and we hardly have service she's at saint mary's didn't want to bother you." She sent, and she looked at me. "He's typing." She yelled, Jessa chuckled. "What did he say?" I asked. "Call me." She said. "He's pissed." Jessa replied her hands making a X symbol slashing. "He's beyond pissed." She concluded, suddenly the vehicle stopped and it crushed the back of a car parked. "Oh fuck." She said. "You might as well text him car crash." Ana said. "Are you okay?" She asked me. I looked down and back up. I started violently crying I couldn't stop. Jessa grabbed my phone, and called the ambulance. she texted back Adam. I looked at my phone. "Why did you just text back Car accident?" I yelled at her. She grabbed my phone hiding it. "We're gonna wait here, and go to the hospital, you're fine, the baby is fine." She leaned up her arms around my neck. Ana rubbing my leg. The paramedics came, and checked me out. I had a busted lip, and a cut on my forehead. 

We sat on a gurney out in the hallway, I was in the middle between Jessa, and Ana I saw the doors open as a very frantic Adam ran in, he spotted me. "What the fuck!" He yelled. "What the actually god damn fuck Cose! You couldn't fucking call me, or text me and worse of all you got into a car accident?" He put his hands on my face exaiming me. "Next time text me before you go somewhere and don't just text CAR ACCIDENT!" He pointed at me. I nodded. He put his hands on his hips pacing down the floor in front of us Ana looked at me. He walked towards me, and kissed me. "Are you okay though?" He put his hands back on my face. "I'm fine, we're fine its okay. My cousin, Ana just gets distracted." I pointed out after he kissed me. He put his hand out. "Adam." He introduced himself, and looked at me. "Ana." She said. He hugged me tight as I patted his back. "I'm fine...calm down." I pushed him away. "I'm so pissed at you, but I'm so relieved." He laughed kissing me all over my face. Ana smiled holding my hand. Suddenly my aunts come out yelling at us, as Adam stands on the door in front of us. "Is this the husband?" I grimaced at him. He laughed playing along and nodded. "You like them tall, you got that from me." My aunt Lada pointed at herself they examined him as Jessa covered her chuckling. " "And you!" they pointed at Ana. "It wasn't her fault, it was.." I started to say my aunt Irina pointed at me. "Don't stick up for her, you never do anything its always Ana. It's been like this since you were children." She points at us while looking at Adam. "How is grandma?" I ask, she crosses her arms. "She's not doing to good, her oxygen levels are going down she has a UTI.." Kaarina said. I looked down, and away. Adam looked at me, he knew my grandma had practically raised me she loved me more then her own children. "She loves you, you know." Lada looked at me. "She loves you more than all of us." Her thick accent ringing. I nodded, her thumb caressed my cheek. "Promise me you'll come to visit show us our niece." she made me promise, I nodded. "I love you." She hugged me, she settled in hugging me for a long period as I dragged a long breath out. Adam standing on the wall his face in concern wanting to help me. She muttered a proverb in czech for me, Lada held my face brushing my hair back from my tears. "She's been crying all day." Jessa told Lada. "She's pregnant..it's normal." She laughed at Jessa. She erected her body and turned to point at Adam. "I know you two are not married, but if you do anything to her. I'll find you." She threatened, Adam's eyes got wide. He nodded. 

"Has he met Alexsei yet?" My aunt asked me I shook my head wiping my tear away. Her eyes bugged. "Why are you making that face?" I asked her, Irina looked at me. "Alexsei? Your dad is here?" Adam asked gesturing his finger down. I nodded. I heard my mom, and dad down the hallway as my dad stopped looking up at Adam seeing fear struck his face. "Mr..." Adam held out his hand. "Call me Alex." He obliged. My mom looked at Adam, and back at me. "He's the one who you let ejaculate in you?" She asked. Adam coughed Jessa was so amused by this whole interaction. I nodded. She turned and sized Adam up, and shrugged. "You can do better." She turned around crossing her arms and walking away. "The french bitch." Lada enunciated. "She seems nice." Adam encountered as the aunts looked at him and laughed. 


End file.
